Alea Jacta Est
by Byun Jaehyunee
Summary: [SEQUEL UP] Mungkin takdir memang sedang mempermainkan seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini, tidak peduli seberapa jauh ia pergi dan tidak peduli seberapa cepat ia berlari, sosok itu selalu berhasil menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Apa kau senang Baekhyun-ah ?" Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. "Thanks for the adventure, now find a new one." - Byun Baekhyun.
1. Alea Jacta Est

**Alea Jacta Est**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Boy x Boy

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rated M

.

.

.

ONESHOOT

Summary :

"Atas dasar cintanya pada Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun bahkan rela untuk melakukan apa saja untuk lelaki itu. Termasuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya."

 **Backsound : Adelle – All I Ask**

Happy Reading!

Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, yang lahir di Bucheon dua puluh dua tahun silam. Kini aku seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua di Seoul National University, mengambil jurusan studi Art & Design. Aku memliliki sahabat bernama Park Chanyeol, prince of SNU. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang PCY, prince dari Fakultas Bisnis itu terkenal hingga keseluruh Universitas.

Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol memiliki wajah bak dewa Yunani, membuatku yakin bahwa Tuhan sedang tersenyum ketika melukis wajahnya. Seakan belum cukup akan kesempurnaan wajahnya, tubuh super model yang ia miliki beserta kekayaan keluarganya yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, menjadikan ia pria idaman diseluruh penjuru Seoul.

Dengan hal seperti itu, bukan hal yang aneh bukan bila sahabatku ini menjadi seorang pemain wanita ? Bahkan banyak artis papan atas yang rela mengangkang dibawah kaki Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja,tak banyak yang tau bahwa sebenarnya ia seorang Biseksual. Akulah salah satunya,ketika beberapa kali memergokinya dengan pria – pria manis, seperti Do Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa popular di Fakultas Sastra.

Dan dari sekian banyak manusia, mengapa aku harus menjadi salah satu diantara fans Park Chanyeol. Aku bahkan rela menjadi gay hanya gara – gara manusia kelebihan hormon sepertinya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan tahu. Aku harus memendamnya sendiri, demi persahabatan kami.

"Baekhyun-ah, pulang kuliah nanti kau ada acara ?"

Dan inilah sosok yang dipuja-puja itu, Park Chanyeol, yang selalu menghampiriku dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa Chan?" jawabku sambil memberikan senyuman manis padanya.

Chanyeol nampak tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dariku. "Aku tahu kau pasti belum menyelesaikan tugas menganalisis sebuah lagu itu 'kan ?"

Aku mendengus kecil mengingat tugas tersebut. "Yah..begitulah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membantumu. Jadi nanti jangan pulang terlebih dahulu, kita pulang bersama. Oke?"

Ini yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya, mungkin sekarang perasaan itu telah berubah menjadi cinta. Dia selalu memperhatikanku, bahkan tak ayal orang – orang yang tidak terlalu mengenal kami akan menganggap kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun Chanyeol akan dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa aku sudah seperti seorang adik baginya, yaa Adik tidak lebih. Dan aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, resiko menyukai sahabat sekaligus orang terpopular di Seoul bukan?

"Ta-tapi Chanyeol-ah,"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Sudah ya aku ada kelas"

Chanyeol melangkah sedikit terburu-buru, dan sebelum ia memasuki ruang kelasnya, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. "Ingat, sebelum aku menjemputmu kau tidak boleh pergi dari sana walau hanya satu senti. Oke Baek ?"

"Haha baiklah, !"

"Ne Chagi, anneyoung."

Ahh panggilan itu, Chanyeol selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Seakan tidak ada beban dalam setiap ucapannya. Meski begitu aku tetap harus berusaha mati – matian menjaga ekspresiku dan tentu saja detak jantungku. Sebenarnya aku merasa heran, bila memang Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukaiku lebih dari seorang Adik, mengapa ia selalu mendahulukan segala kepentinganku dibanding dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia akan selalu menjadi tameng untukku ketika banyak orang yang sering mengunjingku karena terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menyimpulkan semua, aku hanya berharap suatu saat ia akan melihatku sebagai laki – laki, bukan sebagai adik kecilnya yang harus dia lindungi.

 **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

"Yeoboseo, Chan-ah kau dimana ?"

" _Ssshhhh—se-sebentar Baek. Ahhh... arghhh.. Baek apa Kau masih disana ?"_

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengenggam celananya erat, _selalu seperti ini_. Entah terbuat dari apa hati seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang bahkan selalu bertahan meski tahu Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki brengsek pemain wanita _dan pria_ mungkin.

"Ah yaa Chan, apa aku menggangumu ? Aku bisa pulang duluan, sepertinya kau memang sedang sibuk. Anne—"

" _Aku selesai. Jangan berani kau beranjak dari sana walau hanya satu langkah."_

PIP

"Sialan, mengapa selalu seperti ini. Harusnya aku dengan mudah untuk membencinya. Mengingat bagaimana famousnya ia diluar sana ha-harusnya hiks a-aku hiks"

Pada akhirnya Byun Baekhyun hanya akan berakhir dengan menangis (lagi). Menangisi sosok "sahabat" yang ia cintai. Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri, yang sangat lemah bila harus berhadapan dengan sosok "sahabat"nya itu. Hari ini mungkin ia akan menangis meraung – raung dan mengatakan akan melupakan Chanyeol, tapi pada kenyataannya keesokan harinya ia akan kembali menjadi sosok Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi—ah lebih tepatnya mencintai Chanyeol.

Dan disaat seperti inilah, ketika hatinya benar-benar rapuh, berbagai ide gila mulai melintas di benaknya. Bermacam-macam ide yang disampaikan oleh teman-temannya, yang dirasa mampu untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Dari sekian banyak yang pernah ia dengar, hanya satu yang paling ia ingat saat ini.

' _Kau harus menunjukkan bahwa kau begitu mencintainya Baek'_

' _Bagaimana?'_

' _Buat Chanyeol merasa dirinya special dimatamu'_

' _Dengan cara?'_

' _Serahkan tubuhmu untuknya. Jadikan ia yang pertama bagimu'_

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

"Hey Baek, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Irene tadi mengangguku, jadi yaa kau tau 'kan maksud "mengganggu" ini Baek hehe"

Hanya sebuah tawa canggung yang keluar dari mulutku saat ini. Melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya yang nampak begitu dipaksakan, rasa bersalah semakin mendesak sanubariku.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, akan kubelikan ice cream untukmu setelah ini, eotte ?"

Aku selalu merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh yang ada di dunia ini, bagaimana tidak ? Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Aku bahkan menjadi brengsek seperti ini hanya karena tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami. Ketika aku ingin mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun lebih dari yang seharusnya, aku akan berakhir dengan bercinta dengan siapa pun yang bersedia untuk membantuku menuntaskan hasratku.

Baekhyun adalah permataku, dia terlalu indah bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas meski hanya sekedar menyimpan rasa suka kepadanya. Maka dari itu, aku akan selalu memastikan bahwa segala kebutuhannya sudah terpenuhi, tidak peduli apapun itu. Karena bagiku, dengan dia yang selalu ada disampingku pun rasanya sudah cukup.

"Hmm"

"Hey kau masih marah ? Ayolah Baek, maafkan aku. Bukankah kita teman ?"— _ahhyaaa, kami hanya teman. Bahkan hatiku berdenyut nyeri dengan perkataanku sendiri._

"Dua skop ?"

"Haha, Call. Let's go."

Senyumnya adalah duniaku, bahkan aku menjadi seorang Biseksual karena dirinya. Hahaha lucu bukan—aku rela memberikan apa pun hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap berada di sisiku. Bahkan aku rela memberikan nyawaku hanya untuknya. Baekhyunku.

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

Setelah menguras dompet Chanyeol dengan memilih deretan ice cream termahal, nyatanya Baekhyun masih belum cukup puas, hingga membeli beberapa lagi untuk ia bawa pulang ke apartemennya.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri nampak tak keberatan, bahkan jika Baekhyun meminta toko ice creamnya pun Chanyeol pasti akan memberikan untuknya. Yang penting senyuman Baekhyun tetap setia berpijak di wajahnya.

Chanyeol memang menyukai cara Baekhyun melahap ice creamnya, nampak begitu menggenaskan di matanya. Mata bulatnya terus bergulir mengamati lidah Baekhyun yang bergerak menyesap ice creamya. Namun ia sedikit tak suka, karena sahabat mungilnya ini lebih fokus pada ice creamnya ketimbang dirinya

"Baek, mengapa diam saja hm ? Apa ice cream itu lebih menarik dariku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Baekhyun singkat, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Apa kau masih marah soal insiden tadi ? Maaf Baek, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya sedang berfikir tentang tugasku hari ini." sahut Baekhyun masih ketus.

Chanyeol mendengus maklum, kemudian atensinya terfokus pada noda ice cream yang berada di sudut bibir atas Baekhyun. "Lihat itu, kau seperti anak kecil saja" Chanyeol mencoba memberikan petunjuk tentang noda itu dengan menunjuk daerah di bibirnya.

Namun Baekhyun sepertinya sedikit kesulitan. Lidahnya sudah terjulur kesana kemari, namun noda itu tetap tak tersentuh. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dan sedikit tercekat melihat pergerakan lidah itu.

"Biar aku bantu Baek"

"Tidak us-

-slurp

Baekhyun membola, merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak itu menyesap di sudut bibirnya. Awalnya Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu membersihkan, namun ketika lidah itu mulai bergerak ke permukaan bibirnya, Baekhyun tahu gairah mulai mengambil akal sehat lelaki itu.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti akan tindakannya. Demi apapun ia tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya untuk mencicipi dan melumat habis bibir tipis yang telah lama ia dambakan. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menggila ketika Baekhyun mulai ikut menggerakkan bibirnya.

Salahkan gairah, yang membuat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya kini. Decakan bibir keduanya tak pernah berhenti, meskipun saliva telah membasahi dagu keduanya. Chanyeol seolah tidak mengizinkan bibir Baekhyun menjauh, meski hanya untuk menarik nafas.

"Chanhh"

Baekhyun melenguh dan mendongak ke atas, memberikan akses bagi Chanyeol untuk menyesap rahang dan bibirnya. Tubuhnya hangat, dan jantungnya berdebar begitu hebat. Dapat ia rasakan, sesuatu yang keras yang sedang ia duduki saat ini. Baekhyun tahu kemana ini akan berlanjut, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya takut.

Padahal Baekhyun ingin mencoba saran yang ia ingat tadi. Yakni memberikan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Namun tidak dipungkiri berbagai keraguan hadir di benaknya.

Apakah Chanyeol hanya menginginkan tubuhnya? Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya setelah puas akan tubuhnya?

"Angghhh"

Lamunan Baekhyun terputus begitu saja ketika Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah menggigit pucuk dadanya. Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa atasannya telah digulung ke atas oleh lelaki itu.

"Chan..b-berhenahhh"

Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang ketika mulut dan jari besar Chanyeol mengerjai kedua pucuk dadanya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar, takut dan menarik rambut Chanyeol agar ia menjauh. Namun sahabat tingginya itu salah mengira Baekhyun terbuai akan sentuhannya.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai menarik turun celana Baekhyun...

"Berhenti Chanyeol! hiks hiks"

Seakan disiram oleh air, Chanyeol baru menyadari tindakannya, dan benar-benar merasa bersalah melihat lelehan air mata mengalir di wajah sahabatnya. Ia benahi pakaian dan celana Baekhyun seperti semula, kemudian dengan lembut menurunkan lelaki itu duduk kembali di sofa.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar kelepasan" sesalnya sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun masih nampak gemetar, namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Mau kubelikan ice cream lagi?" tawar Chanyeol

"Pie strawberry, dengan toping keju diatasnya"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil kemudian mengusak surai Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Akan aku belikan, tunggu disini oke."

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum miris, ingin rasanya ia merengkuh lelaki itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian. Ia hanya takut Chanyeol akan menolaknya dan menjauhinya kemudian.

"Hati – hati Chan, jangan lebih dari tiga puluh menit oke."

"Ayayay Chagi—saranghae."

"Hmm—Nado Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali termenung akan bagaimana nasib hatinya kelak. Ia tahu, suatu saat Chanyeol pasti akan menikah dengan seorang pria atau wanita yang setara dengannya. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sepinya hidupnya tanpa ada lelaki itu lagi.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah beberapa kali mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, tapi itu sangat sulit. Bahkan hanya untuk menghilangkan nama Chanyeol dalam otaknya pun cukup sulit, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari hatinya.

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

Ini sudah hampir satu jam, tapi Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Baekhyun cukup khawatir, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya, meski hal sepele biasanya Chanyeol akan selalu berusaha menepati janji yang telah ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun. Dengan kegelisahan hati yang tak kunjung mereda, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseo, Chan-ah ? Apa kau baik – baik saja ? Kau masih dimana ? Ini bahkan sudah lewat setengah jam dari yang kau janjikan, bila kau tida—

" _maaf Baek, aku tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen mu. Tidak apa kan ? Tugas mu kita lanjutkan di kampus besok. Anneyoung."_

"—yaa Chan, anneyoung."

PIP

Jawaban dengan nada dingin yang Baekhyun dapatkan tak ayal membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Tentu saja, seumur hidupnya baru pertama kali Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu, hal ini bahkan membuat hatinya semakin tidak tenang, apa ia melakukan kesalahan atau apa ? Tapi Baekhyun mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin saja sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami masalah bukan ?

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

Pagi ini Baekhyun berharap akan menemukan sesosok laki – laki sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya di depan gerbang, tapi ia tidak menemukannya disana.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sedang sibuk, yaa sepertinya begitu."

Setibanya dikampus, kenyataan menghantam ulu hatinya. Dimana ia melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya bersama seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Sebenarnya ini mungkin akan menjadi hal yang biasa saja mengingat Chanyeol memang sering bergonta – ganti pasangan, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Karena Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakan jadwal hariannya untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun, atau akan berpura – pura tidak melihat bila sedang berpapasan dengannya. Ini aneh sungguh, dan kegelisahan Baekhyun semakin bertambah kala melihat ekspresi dingin yang Chanyeol gunakan kepadanya.

"Hay Chan."

"Hay Baek, maaf tidak bisa menjemput mu pagi ini. Aku duluan, bye."

Ketika hari menjelang siang, biasanya Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di depan kelas untuk mengajak Baekhyun menikmati waktu makan siang mereka berdua, menceritakan hal – hal yang mereka lewati seharian, atau hal – hal sederhana lain yang mampu membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas bersama – sama.

"Chan-ah tunggu, apa kau mau ke kantin bersama ?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini Baek, maaf. Sepertinya lain kali."

"Chan-ah, apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? Maafkan aku Chan-ah, tapi jangan seperti ini."

"Tidak Baek— _sebentar lagi sayang_. _Aku mohon bersabarlah dulu- ._ Aku hanya sedang sibuk, yaaa sedang sibuk. Anneyoung Baek."

Baekhyun mencoba berfikir positif, sebenarnya banyak hal yang mengganjal difikirannya, sikap Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba berubah, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia hanya berharap sahabatnya itu akan kembali seperti semula.

Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan, hari demi hari Baekhyun lewati tanpa ada hadirnya sosok Park Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit orang – orang yang memang membencinya mulai menampakan taringnya, meski tidak pernah ada kontak fisik tapi segala hal yang terlontar dari mulut serigala – serigala itu cukup membuat Baekhyun hancur.

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

"Wah wah—lihat princess kita ini ? Sudah tidak diperlukan lagi oleh prince kita, yaa aku bersyukur akhirnya Chanyeol sadar untuk menjauhi makhluk gay seperti dirinya, sangat menjijikan! Dasar tidak punya malu! Pantas saja Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh."

"Apa Chanyeol sudah bosan dengan tubuh kurus mu itu eoh ? Haha akhirnya kau ditinggalkan juga, jangan terlalu banyak berharap Baek. Sadarlah dimana posisimu. Kau harusnya bersyukur Chanyeol masih mau berteman dengan pemuda gay sepertimu. Meski sayang sekali, pada akhirnya dia menyerah juga."

"Wah wah lihat, dia akan menangis aigoo~ apa sebaiknya kita mengabadikannya ? Sang princess kini hanya seorang diri fufufu. Hahahahaha kau konyol sekali Baek."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan tidak ingin melawan, tapi perkataan mereka seolah menampar habis dirinya. Apakah memang itu yang Chanyeol rasakan hingga ia benar – benar menjauhinya ? Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Ia bahkan yakin bahwa ia sudah menutupinya dengan baik selama ini. Semua ini cukup membuatnya kewalahan, bahkan sepertinya berat badannya turun beberapa kilo.

Kini tidak ada lagi yang akan membelanya ketika orang – orang menginjak harga dirinya, tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu datang dengan pelukan hangat ketika ia sedang bersedih. Hal yang benar – benar membuat seseorang seceria ByunBaekhyunharus menjadi seseoramg yang dingin dan pendiam.

"Hentikan! Aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Direktur bila kalian tetap berulah."

"Yayaya—sesama gay pasti akan saling melindungi. Sudahlah aku sangat mual melihat gay berkeliaran disini."

"Baek, apa kau baik – baik saja ? Baek bicaralah sesuatu."

"Luhan-ah, apa aku memang seperti itu ? Apa Chanyeol memang menjauhi ku karena berfikiran seperti mereka ? Apa benar Luhan-ah ? Hiks a-aku hanya tidak mengeti mengapa seperti ini hiksla-lagi pula aku bahkan tidak berharap Chanyeol akan membalas perasaanku hikshiks a-aku hanya meridukannya sebagai sahabatku tidak lebih, aku tidak berani berharap lebih Luhan-ah."

"Ssssttt sudahlah Baekkie-ah, aku tau kau kuat. Jangan terlalu difikirkan oke. Kau masih punya aku dan Sehun. Berhentilah bersikap cengeng lihat kita akan cocok menjadi keponakan bukan ? Hahaaigoo~ kemari adik hyung yang nakal. Berhenti bersedih."

"Hahaha, terima kasih hyung. Aku merasa beruntung paman ku menikahi bibi mu hyung. Yaa meski mereka sudah cukup tua untuk hal – hal seperti itu. Hahaha"

"Meski tanpa Chanyeol, hidupmu tetap harus terus berlanjut Baekkie-ah. Kau harus tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau pun bisa tanpa dirinya Baekkie."

"Kau tau hyung, ini cukup berat untukku. Tapi aku akan mencobanya, terima kasih hyung."

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

Hari telah berganti minggu, minggu kini berganti bulan. Sudah genap empat bulan sejak insiden dimana Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Tidak ada lagi senyum hangat yang menyapa paginya, tidak ada lagi perhatian berlebih ketika ia melupakan makan siangnya, tidak ada lagi tawa bodoh yang selalu menemani harinya.

Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya, ia memang masih bernafas tapi bukan berarti ia masih hidup, hatinya sudah mati, membeku—entah kapan akan mencair lagi, bahkan Luhan pun kini menyerah untuk membuat Keponakannya kembali seperti sedia kala. Karna bagai gelas yang pecah, meski gelas itu direkatkan kembali, pecahannya masih akan tampak dan berbekas selamanya, tidak akan menjadi gelas yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Gelas itu kini rapuh, sekali lagi ia terjatuh, maka tidak akan bisa disambung kembali. Layaknya Baekhyun. Sekali lagi ia terluka, maka jangan harap akan ada senyum cantiknya esok hari.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau punya jadwal besok pagi ?"

Meski tak sepenuhnya Chanyeol berubah, sesekali lelaki jangkung itu akan menyapa atau tersenyum bila mereka berpapasan. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol masih tetap memperhatikannya meski dari jauh. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin berfikiran kesana, ia akan berpura – pura tidak terjadi hal yang besar, padahal hatinya selalu berdenyut nyeri ketika Chanyeol berada di dekatnya namun Baekhyun tidak mampu menggapainya. Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan, karena dia lah satu – satunya yang akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dalam suasana yang begitu canggung dengan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak hyung, tapi aku rasa aku harus pergi ke kampus karena kertas project yang Dosen Ahn berikan tertinggal di loker ku. Wae hyung ?"

"Bi-bisakah kau mengantarku mencari hadiah untuk Sehun ? Lain kali sajalah, bukan kah Dosen Ahn sedang ada dinas di luar kota ? Jadi lebih baik kau mengantar ku saja ne ?"

"Hyung-ah, tapi aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu aku akan ikut dengan mu mencari kado untuk Sehun, eotte ?"

"Ayolah Baekkie, tidak usah pergi ke kampus selama satu hari tidak akan membuat mu di Drop Out oke. Jadi, besok jam tujuh aku akan menjemput mu. Awas saja kalau kau tidak ada, aku akan mencincang mu."

"Kau tidak ada seram – seramnya Dear—haha baiklah rusa kecilku. Aku hanya takut pangeran albino mu akan membunuhku hidup – hidup bila tidak menuruti keinginan rusa kecilnya."

Setidaknya Baekhyun cukup bersyukur mempunya Saudara baru seperti Luhan, bahkan ia rela menjaga Baekhyun dan tetap menghiburnya selama ini. Ia akan selalu menjadi tameng ketika Baekhyun merasa sudah tidak kuat menahan segala sikap dan perilaku serigala – serigala betina haus belaian dikampusnya.

"Akan aku adukan kau pada Sehun, lihat saja nanti. Dasar Bacon sialan!"

"Ya Luhan, aku tau aku tampan terima kasih. Sampai jumpa."

"Yak! Kemari kau bocah!" setidaknya Baekhyun masih tetap bisa tersenyum.

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

"Sehun-ah apa ini akan berhasil ? Hanya saja aku takut Baekhyun mengetahui ini, aku takut ia semakin hancur Sehun-ah."

" _Ini demi kebaikannya Honey, aku tau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Baekhyun. Hanya pastikan saja Baekhyun tidak pergi ke kampus besok pagi, dan mulai sekarang batasi ia dari sosial media. Jangan sampai ia membaca beritanya oke."_

"Ta-tapi Sehun-ah, aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Gara – gara si bodoh itu, semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini."

" _Sudahlah Honey, setelah ini aku ada rapat. Kau tau, aku menyayangi Baekhyun seperti kau menyayanginya. Itu sebabnya kita harus menjaganya bagaimana pun caranya. Lagi pula bibi Byun pun sudah setuju bukan untuk merahasiakan ini dulu ? Aku khawatir Baekhyun akan kembali terguncang bila mengetahui semuanya."_

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena membantuku menjaga nya Sehun-ah. Saranghae"

" _Ne Chagia, Nado Saranghaeyo."_

PIP

"Maafkan hyung, Baekhyun-ah"

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sudah bersiap – siap, karena ia tidak ingin rusa cerewet itu menceramahinya pagi – pagi bila ia belum juga bersiap ketika Luhan datang. Ini bahkan masih satu jam sebelum jam yang dijanjikan. Baekhyun cukup hafal dengan tabiat saudaranya itu. Ia akan datang setengah jam sebelum jadwal.

 _Kim Jong is Calling..._

"Yeoboseo, Jongdae-ah. Wae ?"

" _Baek kau dimana ? Dosen Ahn meminta tugasnya di kumpulkan hari ini, terakhir jam delapan malam. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya ?"_

"Aishh jinjja! Hey bebek! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku eoh ? Baiklah aku ke kampus sekarang. Tunggu aku disana."

" _Cepatlah!"_

PIP

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu. Bila Luhan hyung sudah datang, katakan padanya untuk menungguku. Aku harus segera ke kampus, tidak akan lama sih. Hanya mengambil salinan project saja."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menunggunya dulu Baek ? Mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang."

"Eomma ini mendesak, tolong yaa. Katakan padanya aku hanya sebentar."

"Hati – hati Baek. Baiklah akan eomma sampaikan."

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

Baekhyun memutuskan membawa mobil kesayangannya, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah membawa mobil ini tapi karena ini hal yang mendesak, ia terpaksa harus membawanya. Biasanya akan ada Chanyeol yang mengantarnya kapan pun, Baekhyun tidak perlu repot – repot mengeluarkan mobilnya—aish sadarlah Baek, dia bukan Chanyeol yang kau kenal lagi.

Tidak biasanya kampus sudah sangat ramai padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal – hal seperti ini. Jadi ia bergegas menuju ke kelasnya untuk menemui si cerewet Jongdae.

"Hey Baek, ayo cepat bawa tugas mu dan pergi dari sini. Aku di marahi oleh saudara idiot mu itu hanya karena aku mengganggu acara shopping kalian. Telingaku sampai panas mendengarnya."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula sepertinya aku harus sarapan dulu Chen, aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi. Ayo aku yang traktir."

"Ta-tapi Baek—"

"Tidak ada penolakan Chen. Ayolah aku sudah lapar."

"—matilah aku. Baek please, aku tidak ingin di kubur hidup – hidup oleh saudara mu itu oke. Jadi lebih baik kita makan dirumahmu saja, aku yakin bibi Byun sudah masak."

"Cepat Chen! Atau aku tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan mu."

Akhirnya Chen hanya mampu menuruti segala keinginan sahabatnya itu, ancaman Baekhyun tidak pernah main – main. Berdoa saja semua mulut manusia di kampus ini terkunci rapat atau Jongdae yakin hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Baek cari tempat duduk dipojok saja yaa, biar aku yang pesan. Kau jangan kemana – mana."

"Jongdae berhentilah bersikap seperti Luhan. Aku bukan anak kecil, yayayaya pergi sana."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup curiga mengapa ia banyak orang yang melarangnya untuk pergi ke kampus hari ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan kampusnya ? Apa dengan tiba – tiba kampusnya akan runtuh atau akan ada bencana alam atau apa, yang jelas sikap mereka mencurigakan. Baekhyun terlarut dalam permainan di ponselnya, hingga perbincangan beberapa gadis di sebelah mejanya membuatnya terpaku ditempat.

"Kau lihat tadi ? Meski Kang Noona lebih tua lima tahun dari Prince Chan tapi mereka tetap cocok bila bersama. Aaaah aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan pertunangan mereka."

"Kau benar Jeannie, bahkan aku yakin mereka akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal dikampus. Lihat saja mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain. Uuuu betapa beruntungnya dia."

"Yaa, Noona Kang Seulgi memang beruntung bisa mendapatkan calon suami sekelas Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat iri sungguh."

Penikahan ? Chanyeol ? Dengan wanita lain ? Baekhyun tidak lagi dapat menyimak pembicaraan gadis – gadis tersebut. Hatinya sangat hancur, apakah ini alasan Chanyeol menjauhinya ? Apakah ini alasan dibalik perubahan drastis sikap Chanyeol ? Tapi mengapa ? Tanpa terasa air mata terus menetes dari kedua mata cantiknya, untuk sesaat ia lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas, rasanya sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan ini kepadanya ? Apa yang salah dengannya ? Baekhyun mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangisnya, berharap Jongdae segera datang dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Tada Baekh—Baek hey apa yang terjadi ? Hey apa ada yang menyakiti mu ?"

"Jong-jongdae-ah hiks bisakah hiks hiks membawa ku pergi dari sini ? A-aku mohon."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Jangan kemana – mana. Aku akan segera kembali."

Setelah kepergian Jongdae, Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong makanannya, entah kemana perginya rasa lapar yang menyerangnya tadi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah segera pulang dan tidur.

"Baek minumlah dulu, apa yang mengganggu mu hm ? Aku khawatir kau tau."

"Jong, aku hanya ingin pulang itu saja. Jangan banyak bertanya aku mohon."

"Yaya baiklah. Ayo"

Jongdae memutuskan untuk memapah Baekhyun, dilihat dari kondisinya Jongdae yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah tau semuanya. Andai saja ia tidak meminta Baekhyun untuk datang kesini, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal, Jongdae semakin yakin bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lebih lama lagi.

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

"Terima kasih Jongdae-ah, aku bisa meminta supirku untuk mengantar mu pulang."

"Tidak Baek, aku akan meminta Xiumin menjemputku. Aku pulang yaa Baek, kau bisa menghubungi ku bila terjadi apa – apa oke."

"Hmmm—terima kasih, hati – hati Chen-ah."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tanpa semangat menuju kearah rumahnya, samar – samar ia dapat mendengar suara – suara yang sedang berdebat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

"Bi, aku sudah memintanya untuk tetap dirumah sampai aku datang. Tapi gara – gara si Jojong itu semuanya jadi kacau. Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan salah mu Luhan-ah, seharusnya bibi tidak merahasiakan ini dari Baekhyun. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang terpuruk kemarin memaksa bibi untuk melakukannya. Aku ibunya Luhan-ah, ibu mana yang akan membiarkan anaknya terpuruk seperti itu ? Maafkan bibi kau dan Sehun harus terlibat ini semua."

"Tidak bi, aku melakukan ini karena aku memang menyayangi Baek—

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahuinya ? Mengapa harus merahasiakan ini dariku ? Hiks aku baik – baik saja, berhentilah ikut campur."

BRAK

"—Baekhyun, hey Baekhyun-ah buka pintunya. Maafkan hyung, hyung hanya ingin melindungimu Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku baik – baik saja, tapi tolong tinggal akan aku sendiri hyung. Aku mohon."

"Maafkan hyung Baekhyun-ah."

Setelah hari itu, Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk mengambil private daripada harus pergi ke kampusnya. Baekhyun semakin hari semakin irit bicara, hal ini tentu saja membuat khawatir keluarga Byun. Setiap hari Luhan akan menemani Baekhyun dikamarnya, mencoba menghiburnya meski tak banyak membuahkan hasil.

"Hyung, apa kau menyayangiku ?"

"Tentu saja Baek, apa yang kau bicarakan hm ?"

"Bisakah kau membawa ku pergi dari sini hyung ? Aku fikir selama aku disini aku yakin tidak akan bisa melupakan Chanyeol, hyung."

"A-apa yang kau maksud Baekhyun-ah ? Kau tidak berfikir untuk kabur bukan ?"

PLAK

"Aishh mengapa kau memukulku eoh ? Kau tau ini sakit sekali."

"Hahaha aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata benar kata Chen kau memang idiot hyung, aku heran kenapa Sehun mau kepadamu yaa ? Ahh aku lupa, kalian kan memang pasangan idiot. Hahahaha"

"Yak! Setan kecil ini. Kemari kau, akan aku patahkan hidung kecil mu itu."

"Yayaya hyung, baiklah maafkan aku oke. Aku sudah tidak tahan hyung,, bisakah kau membawa ku pergi ? Bukankah kau akan melanjutkam studimu di luar negeri ? Aku akan ikut hyung, hanya pastikan kau dan Chen serta keluarga kita saja yang tau soal keberangkatanku ini. Aku ingin berubah hyung, aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan eomma menangis setiap malam. Jadi tolong aku yaa hyung."

"Baiklah, asalkan itu bisa membuat mu lebih baik. Persiapkan segalanya, hyung akan membicarakannya dengan ibumu."

"Baiklah terima kasih hyung, tapi sebelum itu ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya hyung. Jangan sampai eomma tahu soal ini. Aku janji, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Aku mohon hyung."

"Baiklah, hanya sekali. Setelah itu kau harus berjanji untuk merelakannya oke."

"Hmm, hyung apa kau masih menyimpan undangan Chanyeol ?"

"Untuk apa Baek ? Jangan macam – macam!"

"Sudahlah hyung, berikan saja. Tidak aku tidak akan berbuat hal aneh kok. Aku berjanji!"

"Haha, baiklah. Hyung ambilkan dulu."

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

Hari berganti hari, persiapan kepindahan Baekhyun sudah siap. Awalnya Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tentu tidak mengijinkan putra tunggal mereka untuk hidup jauh dari keluarganya, namun mengingat betapa hancurnya anak itu ketika menerima surat undangan dari Chanyeol, membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dengan berat hati mengijnkan putra semata wayang mereka untuk pergi.

"Yeoboseo hyung, katakan pada eomma aku menginap dirumahmu. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol, ingat janji mu kemarin hyung."

" _Yaya Baekhyun-ah. Ingat besok pesawat kita akan take off pukul sepuluh pagi, jangan telat. Aku akan menjemputmu diapartemen Chanyeol. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh Baekhyun."_

"Yayaya, aku pergi. Anneyoung."

PIP

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah memikirkan ini selama hampir dua minggu kemarin, apakah keputusannya sudah baik atau belum ? Sebenarnya ini adalah keputusan terbodoh yang ia buat, namun ia berharap setelah ini perasaannya akan lebih baik. Ya Baekhyun akan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Chanyeol malam ini, karena sikap naifnya yang menjaga keperawanannya membuat Chanyeol jatuh kepada pelukan orang lain, bila ia bersikap lebih jalang mungkin tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya. Namun, semua sudah terjadi bukan ?

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia akan mengunjungi aprtemen laki – laki itu, berharap saja bahwa keputusannya ini tidak salah.

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

Tok tok tok

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja langsung masuk karena ia masih hafal kata sandi apartemen pria tersebut, tapi akan sangat tidak sopan mengingat mereka sudah tidak sedekat menunggu cukup lama—

Ceklek—suara pintu yang terbuka akhirnya mampu membuat Baekhyun bernafas dengan lega.

"Ba-baek ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Ah Baekhyun sungguh sangat merindukan pria ini, bahkan kini air matanya mulai menggenang dikedua kelopak mata indahnya.

"Ha-hai Chan bolehkah aku masuk ?"

"Tentu Baek, ayo."

"Apa aku menggangumu Chan ?"

"Tidak tentu saja tidak Baek, mau minum apa ?"

"Jus saja Chan, maaf bila mengganggu. Eomma dan Appa sedang pergi, Jongdae sedang berkencan dan Luhan sedang tidak ada di Seoul, karena aku sedang bosan dan tidak tau aku harus kemana, jadi disinilah aku. Apa k-kau keberatan Chan-ah ?"

"Tentu tidak Baek, ini minumlah dulu. Aku akan siapkan kamar untukmu, menginap saja disini, sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang"

"Hmm, terima kasih Chan."

Tidak diragukan lagi, kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua sangat mengganggu Baekhyun. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa hari ini harus berhasil.

"Baek, kau bisa istirahat sekarang. Kamarmu sudah siap"

 _I won't say a word_

Dalam diam, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat Chanyeol berada. Itu adalah ruang baca mini, yang telah disulap sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol menjadi tempat tidur yang nampak nyaman untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi kecil, sambil terus meremat kedua jarinya, menandakan ia sedang gugup. Dan sesungguhnya hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol, namun ia memilih untuk memberi tatapan nanar dibandingkan bertanya langsung pada sahabat mungilnya.

"Ah, ini sudah larut, kau harus istirahat. Selamat malam Baek" sahut Chanyeol. Lalu ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sampai ketika kenop pintu telah ia pegang-

 _They've all been said before_

"Dingin..."

-lirihan yang berasal dari mulut sahabat mungilnya, mampu menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol berbalik, namun ia melangkah menuju pemanas ruangan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya setelah menaikkan volume pemanas ruangan. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mau aku ambilkan selimut tambahan?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa kau sakit?" sambil bertanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arah dahi lelaki itu, mencoba mengecek suhu badannya. Namun, tepat ketika tangan Chanyeol hampir mendekati dahi Baekhyun...

Greb

Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkap tangan Chanyeol, lalu membawa tangan itu ke pipi kanannya.

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

"Selimut, penghangat ruangan, bahkan api sekalipun tidak mampu meredakan dingin yang kurasakan..." Baekhyun berucap lirih. "Hanya kau...yang bisa membuatku hangat Chan..."

Melihat Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan lekat, Baekhyun kembali berucap sambil perlahan mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

 _Like we're not scared of what's coming next_

"Hangatkan aku malam ini Chanyeol...Biarkan tubuhku membara di bawahmu"

Baekhyun memulai aksinya dengan memasukkan jemari Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Menyesapnya dengan sensual meskipun masih nampak kaku.

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

Sesaat Chanyeol terbuai akan tindakan sahabatnya. Karena demi apapun ia begitu merindukan lelaki mungil ini, ditambah lagi kalimat sarat makna sensual yang diucapkan olehnya barusan, turut menggoda sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru saja menutup matanya untuk meresapi segala sentuhan dari tangan lentik sang sahabat. Namun entah apa yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, membuat ia membuka matanya kembali, lalu menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun darinya. Entahlah..Chanyeol merasa ini salah.

Suatu kesalahan besar...karena Chanyeol telah berjanji pada dirinya, untuk tidak mengotori kesucian sahabatnya. Yang ia sayangi dengan tulus. Yang masih ia cintai hingga kini.

"Sudah cukup Baek. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas kasar.

 _Now don't get me wrong_

"Bukan kita, kau yang tidak bisa melakukannya Chanyeol" Baekhyun mencoba kembali mendekat dan menatap lurus ke dalam netra lelaki tinggi itu. "Aku bisa. Dan aku bersedia melakukannya malam ini Chan.."

Chanyeol mengacak surai hitamnya putus asa, dan kembali mundur menjauhi Baekhyun. "Kau benar...aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu Baekhyun" lirihnya pelan.

 _I know there is no tommorow_

"Kenapa Chan? Kenapa dengan laki-laki lain bisa namun tidak denganku? Apakah aku sangat buruk bila dibandingkan dengan mereka?!" Baekhyun nampak mulai terbawa emosi. Sementara Chanyeol menatap tajam sahabatnya, ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki itu.

 _All i ask is_

"Apakah...apakah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang buruk rupa dan menjadi gay menjijikkan ini tidak pantas untukmu?! Apakah aku terlalu hina untuk seorang Park-mmmhh!

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang bibir tebal dan basah menghantam bibirnya. Chanyeol menciumnya terburu-buru, melumat habis inci demi inci bibir tipis itu, sarat akan emosi dan kerinduan mendalam.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi Baekhyun, namun tetap saja ia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi sejak saat itu. Oleh karenanya, ia hanya bisa terpaku dan sedikit melenguh ketika Chanyeol menggigit belahan bibir tipisnya, hingga terdengar suara gigi yang beradu.

Meski masih termasuk awam, namun Baekhyun cukup mengerti untuk membuka belahan bibirnya ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai menyapa bibirnya. Benda lunak itu melesak dengan cepat, menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut Baekhyun, hingga berhenti untuk mempertemukan sepasang lidah di dalamnya. Membelit lidah pasif Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk saling bertarung di dalam.

 _If this is my last night with you_

"Mmhh"

Lenguhan keras untuk pertama kalinya dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mengalirkan saliva miliknya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, sambil menahan tengkuk lelaki itu. Dan disaat tubuh keduanya semakin memanas, Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali melepas bibirnya.

Dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, ia pandang sahabat mungilnya. Membersihkan sisa saliva di bibir tipis itu, kemudian memberikan satu lagi kecupan singkat untuknya.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau katakan itu Baek."nada keseriusan terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau berharga. Lebih dari apapun yang kumiliki saat ini. Tapi maaf...aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun padamu. Termasuk tentang pertunangan itu"lirihnya penuh luka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membisu dan terus memandangi lelaki tinggi di depannya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memberikan satu kali lagi kecupan dalam padanya, Baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang membeku dalam posisinya. Pikirnya Baekhyun masih belum menerima kabar pertunangannya, dan Chanyeol "Sudah ya, kau harus istirahat Baek. Selamat malam"

Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk memberikan kecupan sayang di kening Baekhyun, sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Hingga akhirnya-

Srek!

-suara sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai, membuatnya berbalik kembali. Dan kedua matanya melebar sempurna saat itu juga.

Tubuh polos Baekhyun...memenuhi kedua indera penglihatannya.

"B..baek...apa yang kau-"

 _Hold me like i'm more than just a friend_

"-hanya untuk malam ini Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memotong cepat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan raut memohon.

"Sentuh aku...Miliki aku seutuhnya" lirih Baekhyun. Seiring ucapan yang ia lontarkan, bertambah pula langkah yang ia pijak untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga keduanya saling bersitatap kini.

 _Give me a memory I can use_

"Aku mohon...sebelum kau benar-benar dimiliki orang lain Chanyeol " ucapnya pedih. Kemudian dengan berani ia berjinjit, untuk menggapai bibir sahabat terkasihnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku dan amatir, Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol, mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk memancing Chanyeol membalas cumbuannya. Seakan belum cukup, Baekhyun mencoba menggesekkan tubuh bawah mereka, menggoda birahi lelaki yang sedang ia sesap.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun mulai merasa putus asa dan hendak melepaskan tubuhnya, disaat itulah sepasang tangan besar mengangkat tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di sela-sela tautan bibir mereka, dan tak sengaja menggigit bibir Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu meremas kedua bokongnya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh polos Baekhyun dibaringkan di atas ranjang, dengan Chanyeol yang mengukung di atasnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam, sambil membelai pipinya lembut.

"Setelah ini aku tidak bisa berhenti lagi Baekhyun. Meskipun kau berteriak dan memohon padaku, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti"

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu jangan berhenti. Lakukan apa yang kau mau Chan" Kedua tangan Baekhyun terjulur untuk menarik kaos Chanyeol keatas, lepas dari tubuh atletisnya. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun sentuh dada dan perut keras lelaki itu, membuatnya berdesis akan sentuhan di tubuhnya.

Sentuhan Baekhyun terlepas, ketika Chanyeol mulai menyerang sepanjang leher dan telinganya. Mengulum telinga Baekhyun bergantian, kemudian meninggalkan gigitan berbekas di bagian rahang dan perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Cumbuan Chanyeol semakin menurun, dengan lidahnya yang mulai bergabung. Tubuh Baekhyun memanas dengan cepat ketika lidah itu mengitari dadanya, tanpa menyentuh pucuknya yang sedikit menegang.

"Ngghhh" Kedua puting Baekhyun tiba-tiba dicubit kuat oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian lidahnya kembali terjulur, untuk mengulum kedua pucuk dada Baekhyun bergantian. "Chanhhh" dan sekali lagi Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol menggigit puting kirinya, sementara tangannya bermain di puting kanannya.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak tak karuan. Tangannya menahan kepala Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memberikan tanda di dadanya, sementara kakinya menendang ke udara. Hingga akhirnya tak sengaja dengkulnya menekan sesuatu yang panas dan keras di antara kedua paha Chanyeol, lelaki itu menggeram rendah.

Chanyeol melanjutkan cumbuannya, menuju tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun. Menggigiti pinggul si mungil hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Buka kakimu" perintahnya dengan suara serak penuh hasrat.

 _It matters how this ends_

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Sementara sang dominan menatap lapar pada lubang mengkerut, yang ia yakini masih sangat sempit untuk dimasuki. Ia turunkan kepalanya lebih rendah, menjilati paha bagian dalam Baekhyun sesensual mungkin. Kemudian semakin ke tengah, menuju kejantananan si mungil.

"Eungghh!"

Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika mulut panas Chanyeol mengecup penisnya, dan mengulumnya sesaat. Lenguhannya bahkan semakin tak karuan begitu tangan Chanyeol mengocok cepat kejantanannya.

Dan ketika dirasa penis Baekhyun mulai mengacung tegak, Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali. Ia berdiri sejenak, untuk membuka celana piyama miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah berkali-kali melihat benda tegang besar dan berurat itu tengah menggantung bebas.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol melangkah menuju nakas di sebelah ranjang, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Dari raut wajahnya yang menekuk, menandakan sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ada di sana.

"Aku kehabisan lube, Baek" sesalnya. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, rasanya akan begitu sa-"

 _Cause what if I never love again ?_

"-bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berhenti? Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol..lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ulangnya lagi, sambil sengaja membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar di depan lelaki itu.

Akal sehat Chanyeol benar-benar menguap melihat itu. Dalam sekejap ia sudah kembali ke ranjang, berada di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun.

"Lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi sakitnya. Cakar aku, pukul aku, apapun yang kau mau"

Dan ketika anggukan kecil sudah didapatkan oleh Chanyeol, ia beralih mengocok penisnya sesaat, kemudian mengarahkan di depan lubang berkerut Baekhyun. Hingga keduanya mendesis merasakan gesekan tersebut.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, merasakan sesuatu yang besar mencoba memasuki lubangnya. Baru di ujung saja, lubangnya sudah terasa panas seakan hendak disobek. Ia tutup matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai menjalar.

Jleb

"Aaahhh!"

Baekhyun setengah memekik bercampur desahan, ketika penis Chanyeol berhasil memenuhi lubangnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, karena demi apapun lubangnya terasa terbelah dua. Bahkan ia tidak sadar telah menancapkan kukunya di punggung Chanyeol.

"Buka matamu Baekhyun"

 _I don't need your honesty_

Mendengar seruan lembut dari sang sahabat, ia buka kedua matanya, hingga air mata yang menggenang tadi mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selembut ini. Tidak satupun Baekhyun. Apakah kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

 _Its already in your eyes and I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri hanya terpaku pada posisinya. Ia menolak untuk mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, meskipun ia memahami makna sesungguhnya. Baehyun sudah lelah.

"Bolehkah aku?"

"Hm"

Dan dengan persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan kejantanannya. Ia menarik keluar penisnya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan gerakan konstan namun tidak terburu-buru. Agar Baekhyun terbiasa, dan bisa menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Chanyeollhhhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung sempurna begitu Chanyeol mengenai prostatnya. Memicu gairahnya meningkat dengan cepat, hingga membuat kedua kakinya melingkari pinggul Chanyeol.

"Nghmmmhh" desahan Baekhyun teredam, karena Chanyeol terlalu tergoda melihat bibir tipis itu terus-terusan meneriakkan namanya. Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa ampun, melesakkan lidahnya dan mengaduk-aduk seisi rongga mulut Baekhyun. Ia buka mulut Baekhyun lebih lebar, kemudian menghisap lidah Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu sedikit tersedak.

Sementara mulut dan penisnya bekerja, tangan Chanyeol juga mulai mencari sesuatu untuk diraba. Dan kedua puting Baekhyun yang mengeras menjadi pilihannya.

"Hnnngg"

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan memilih mengeluarkan desahannya. Tusukan nikmat di lubangnya, sentuhan lembut di dadanya, serta kecupan basah di lehernya membuat Baekhyun semakin tak waras.

 _No one knows me like you do_

"Ahhhh...ahh..ahh..lagihh Yeollhh"

Baekhyun semakin menaikkan pinggulnya, bahkan mulai membalas pergerakan dari Chanyeol. Tusukan Chanyeol semakin cepat, bibirnya menjelajah di dadanya, sementara tangan lelaki itu kini berpindah memanjakan penisnya. Membuat desiran menggelitik mulai muncul di perut Baekhyun. Hingga ketika tubuhnya mulai melengkung, dan pandangannya mulai memutih...

"Yeolhh..akuhh...aku ahhh mencintaimuhh"

 _And since you're the only one that matters_

Crott

Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya, hingga mengotori perutnya dan dada Chanyeol. Ia begitu terengah-engah, berusaha mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan ketika Chanyeol menusuk prostatnya kembali, Baekhyun baru sadar lelaki itu belum berhenti.

"Chanhh...ahh"

Kecepatan Chanyeol semakin menggila. Tubuh Bakhyun bahkan tersentak-sentak hebat karenanya. Baekhyun mencoba membantu lelaki itu, dengan mengetatkan lubangnya, yang justru semakin membuat Chanyeol menusuknya lebih dalam. Hingga setelah 5 tusukan cepat dan dalam berikutnya, lelaki itu mencapai klimaksnya. Begitu banyak, hingga mengalir di sekitar paha mulus Baekhyun.

"Hhhhh"

Baekhyun mendesah kembali, ketika Chanyeol menjilat spermanya yang mengalir di paha Baekhyun. Dapat ia lihat, kabut gairah masih menyelimuti kedua mata Chanyeol.

 _Tell me who do I run to ?_

"Ronde berikutnya?"

.

. **_ALEA JACTA EST_**

.

"Ahhh ahhh sudah Chanhh"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan berhenti?"

"Akhhh!"

Entah sudah berapa kali, sperma mengalir dari penis keduanya. Bahkan bercak-bercak itu hampir mengotori seisi kamar Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu serius akan ucapannya, hingga ia tidak berhenti setelah hampir lima jam lebih bercinta. Meskipun Baekhyun nampak sudah kelelahan.

"Chanhh akuhh..."

 _Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah_

Crot

 _Selamat tinggal_

...mencintai...mu"

Tepat setelah memuntahkan cairan dari penisnya untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol. Punggungnnya bersandar di dada Chanyeol, kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahunya, dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih terus menusuk cepat ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Hahaha" Chanyeol terkekeh dan tertawa semakin keras setelahnya. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri, yang nampak seperti pria brengsek saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia terus mencari kenikmatan untuknya disaat lelaki mungilnya sudah tak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya? Alasannya sederhana...

Tes

Tes

Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun. Dan juga..

"Sedetikpun aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol terbangun dengan tubuh yang masih polos. Ia mencoba mencari seseorang disebelahnya, karena seingatnya semalam ia terlelap sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Namun pagi ini, Baekhyun tidak ada disisinya, sisi ranjangnya pun telah dingin, menandakan bahwa sudah cukup lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Chanyeol dengan terburu – buru menggunakan pakaiannya, mengitari seluruh ruangannya namun nihil..Baekhyun tidak ada dimana pun. Bahkan ponselnya pun tidak aktif.

Padahal Chanyeol sudah menyerah akan keputusannya, dan ingin menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar tiba – tiba terhenti ketika netranya menemukan dua gelas cokelat panas, yang satu sudah habis dan satu lagi asapnya masih mengepul. Menandakan sang pembuat belum lama meninggalkannya disana.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, tapi lagi – lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ada secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah mug berisi cokelat panas tersebut. Dengan langkah perlahan Chanyeol menghampiri meja itu, mengambil surat yang ada disana dan perlahan membacanya—

 _Selamat pagi Yoda_

 _Aku membuatkan mu cokelat panas, semoga saat kau bangun cokelatnya belum dingin haha_

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Terima kasih selalu menemaniku dan menjadi malaikat pelindungku selama ini. Segala sikap manis mu nyata nya membuatku terlalu terlena, aku bahkan buta untuk membedakannya. Aku mencintaimu Chan-ah. kau tau saat kau berubah rasanya aku benar – benar telah kehilangan separuh diriku. Maafkan aku yang lancang telah menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman kepada mu selama ini. Apa itu yang membuat mu menjauhi ku ? Apa karena itu membuat mu terganggu ? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah berharap kau bisa membalasnya, kini aku akan mencoba melepaskan mu Chan-ah._

 _Maafkan aku telah merusak persahabatan kita berdua Chan-ah, semoga kau tidak akan melupakan aku. Aku masih Baekhyun yang sama, yang menyayangi "sahabat"nya Chan-ah._

 _Jaga dirimu baik – baik, karena giliran ku sudah habis untuk mengisi dan mewarnai hari – hari mu. Aku tidak akan permh melupakannya Chan-ah, aku bahkan tidak menyesal dengan perasaan ini. Karena cinta itu suci, ia tidak salah hanya saja waktu kita yang tidak tepat._

 _Ahh satu hal lagi, selamat atas pertunangan mu dengan Seulgi. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang di pesta kalian. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menemukan tambatan hatimu. Berhentilah bermain – main Chan-ah, cukup hatiku dan para mantan mu tidak untuk Seulgi, sepertinya ia wanita baik – baik._

 _Selamat menempuh hidup baru Chan-ah, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Doakan aku yaaa._

 _Anneyoung_

 _ByunBaekhyun_

Tidak terasa air mata kian menetes dari kedua bola matanya, ia telah kehilangan jiwanya, permata hatinya, bahkan separuh hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ketika melihatnya bercinta dengan orang lain.

Chanyeol sungguh bodoh tidak menyadari perasaan mendalam yang dimiliki Baekhyun selama ini, tapi Baekhyun sungguh salah faham. Sebegitu bencikah Baekhyun padanya ? Hingga ia meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Begitu menyakitkankah? hingga Baekhyun tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Chanyeol menjelaskan segalanya. Mungkin ini pula yang Baekhyun rasakan, mungkin lebih dari ini, dan Chanyeol benar – benar menyesal telah menuruti semua permintaan Aboejinya.

" **Tidak Baekhyun-ah, kau adalah milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki mu. Aku berjanji akan menemukan mu, meski aku harus mati ribuan kali. Maafkan aku! Tapi biarlah aku egois kali ini. Kau hanya miliku Byun Baekhyun, kau hanya milik Park Chanyeol."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alea Jacta Est - Keputusan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

P.s : Anneyoungg~~ lama tidak berjumpa, ff ini sebagai selingan dari ffku yang belom kelar. Maaf karena masih punya kesibukan diluaran sana yang mengharuskan menunda pengerjaan ffku yang terbengkalai /bow\ btw ini ff debut Yaoi aku ? Gimana ? Gimana ? Sebenernya ini gak aku kerjain sendiri, ada hobaenim yang gamau disebut namanya yang bantu buat project ff ini_ gomawo chingu ^^ sesuai dengan back sound, ff ini tercipta waktu byunee dengerin lagunya adele, semoga ceritanya tersampaikan dengan baik. FF ini juga buat eonnieku Hyurien92 semoga sukaaaa karna katanya Sunbae itu kurang feel dengan gs.

P.s.s : Untuk Twilight dan Just One Hour, dimohon untuk bersabar /gada yang nunggu\ TT sebenernya udah selesai tinggal sedikit ubah sana sini /haha\ makasih udah mau baca ff nista ini dan Mind to review ?

P.s.s.s : Satu lagi malam ini update bareng sama Myungie silahkan mampir dalam list story nya jangan lupa untuk selalu tinggalkan jejak. Saranghae /bow\


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a beautiful life_

 **Akhirnya aku menemukanmu**

 _Nan neoui gyeote isseulge_

 **Entah sudah sebarapa jauh aku berlari.**

 _It's a beautiful life_

 **Entah sudah berapa hari yang telah aku lewati tanpa hadirmu disisiku.**

 _Neoui dwie seo isseulge_

 **Kini takkan aku lepas lagi.**

 _Beautiful love_

 **Kau adalah alasan dibalik setiap senyum dan tangisku.**

 _Haneurarae neowa itdamyeon_

 **Kini aku menemukanmu, ditemani rintik hujan seperti waktu itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _ **Ich Vermisse dich, Baekhyun-ah"**_

 _ **"C-Chanyeol?!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Neoui gieogeseo naega saltende_

 _Beautiful life_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo_

 _Beautiful my love_

 _Beautiful your heart_

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _It's a beautiful life_

 **COMING SOON!**


	3. Mea Culpa

_It's a beautiful life_

 **Akhirnya aku menemukanmu**

 _Nan neoui gyeote isseulge_

 **Entah sudah sebarapa jauh aku berlari.**

 _It's a beautiful life_

 **Entah sudah berapa hari yang telah aku lewati tanpa hadirmu disisiku.**

 _Neoui dwie seo isseulge_

 **Kini takkan aku lepas lagi.**

 _Beautiful love_

 **Kau adalah alasan dibalik setiap senyum dan tangisku.**

 _Haneurarae neowa itdamyeon_

 **Kini aku menemukanmu, ditemani rintik hujan seperti waktu itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ ** _Ich Vermisse dich, Baekhyun-ah"_**

 ** _"C-Chanyeol?!"_**

 ** _Dengan langkah gemetar dan rindu yang membara, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Derai air mata dirasakan kian mendesak dikedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan pria mungil ini, prianya—_**

 ** _Baekhyun-nya._**

 _Namun semuanya sirna begitu saja,_

 _Kala sudut matanya menangkap sosok lain di belakang lelaki mungilnya, dengan tangan yang merangkul erat di pinggangnya._

 _Jadi...sia – siakah pencariannya selama ini ?_

 **MEA CULPA**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Bekhyun

Boy x Boy

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rated M

If you don't like please don't read!

.

.

.

.

Summary : Mungkin takdir memang sedang mempermainkan seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini, tidak peduli seberapa jauh ia pergi dan tidak peduli seberapa cepat ia berlari, sosok itu selalu berhasil menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Apa kau senang Baekhyun-ah ?" Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. "Thanks for the adventure, now find a new one." - Byun Baekhyun

 **Backsound**

 **Crush – Beautiful**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Shizouka, 23 Desember 2023**

Aku sedang berada di Jepang, tepatnya di sebelah Barat kota Tokyo—Shizouka. Saat ini Tokyo sedang di landa badai salju yang cukup membuat mu enggan untuk sekedar keluar atau membuka pintu. Bagaimana tidak? Suhu di daerah ini mencapai minus dua derajat. Bila Baekhyun ada disini dapat dipastikan anak itu akan mengalami demam dan flu keesokan harinya.

Ahh—berbicara soal _Baekhyun_ , setelah hari dimana kami menghabiskan malam yang penuh dengan desahan dan erangan, ia benar – benar pergi bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Aku menyesal sungguh! Bila aku tau akhirnya akan seperti ini mungkin aku akan menahan nafsu sialan yang menyebabkan Baekhyun pergi.

Ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak menuruti perjodohan konyol yang diinginkan keluargaku. Andai aku lebih awal menyadari ternyata perasaan yang dimiliki olehnya sama dalamnya dengan milikku, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Dan inilah alasanku kedatanganku kemari. Atas dasar keinginanku yang begitu besar untuk mencari Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin meluruskan segalanya, meminta maaf atas tindakanku padanya dan membawanya kembali. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa aku belum terlambat untuk melakukan itu semua.

Tahun ini adalah Natal ketujuh yang aku lalui tanpa hadirnya Baekhyun. Meski begitu hidupku tetap harus berjalan bukan ? Setelah lulus kuliah akhirnya Aboejji memindahkan perusahaannya kepadaku, meski aku harus memulainya dari menjadi staff biasa sebelum akhirnya memimpin perusahaan sekelas _Park. Inc._

Aku harus menahan diriku untuk segera berlari mencari Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang, tak peduli betapa tersiksanya diriku akan itu. Kurang lebih butuh waktu selama enam tahun untuk meyakinkan Aboejji agar beliau menyerahkan jabatannya padaku. Dan butuh satu tahun untukku sebelum aku benar – benar bisa meninggalkan perusahaan dibawah pengawasan Kim Joomyeon, kaki tangan yang aku percaya dapat mengatasi semua.

Maka disinilah sekarang aku berada. Aku memilih Jepang sebagai Negara pertama yang aku datangi, karena aku ingat dulu Baekhyun selalu bercerita bagaimana ia menyukai Jepang terutama Gunung Fuji.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau senang ?"

Senyum cantik menghiasi wajah si mungil membuat seseorang harus mati – matian menahan degupan jantungnya."Tentu saja Chan-ah. Aku bahkan tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melihat Fujiyama setiap hari. Gomawo sudah membawa ku kemari Chan-ah" senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantik Baekhyun membuat kedua sudut di bibir Chanyeol terangkat tanpa bisa ia hindari, tertular oleh senyum indah pria _nya_.

"Itu hanya sebuah gunung Baek, kau bahkan bisa membeli lukisan nya bila kau mau." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ketika melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu.

"Ehey, aku ini anak seni kau tau. Aku tidak semata – mata menyukai sesuatu bila hal itu tidak ada artinya. Aku tidak ingin membeli lukisan, aku yang akan melukis lukisan ku sendiri, dan akan aku pajang di gallery art milikku. Aku bahkan mempunyai cita – cita bahwa aku akan pergi keliling dunia, menciptakan lagu, membuat lukisan indah dan kemudian memamerkannya di gallery yang aku buat, mengadakan pameran dan konser untuk lagu – laguku. Apa itu hebat Chan-ah ?" binar yang terpancar dari sepasang mata cantk itu mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol menghafal setiap keinginan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin terus melihat binary dan senyum cantik dari si mungil, jadi sudah tugasnya untuk mengabulkan keinginan pria _nya_ bukan ?

"Aigoo~ baiklah Mahasiswa seni. Jadi apa yang membuat mu menyukai Fujiyama hm ? Kau hanya perlu pastikan aku selalu berada di daftar VIP tamu dalam setiap pameran dan konser mu itu Baek. _—karena aku harus memastikan kau bisa menggapai mimpi – mimpi mu itu Baek._ "

"Tentu saja Chan-ah, kau adalah tamu VVVVIP— _karena semua karya yang aku ciptakan selalu berasal dari dirimu Chanyeol._ Kupastikan kau selalu berada di urutan terdepan agar kau bisa melihat aku yang tampan dan berkharisma ini." Kekehan merdu suara yang Chanyeol klaim sebagai suara yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengar, suara yang mampu menyentuh hati terdalam seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukai Fujiyama karena ia terletak di Jepang. Lalu sakura adalah bunga Nasional Jepang dan arti bunga itu sendiri adalah kesejukan, kebahagiaan, keheningan, dan ketenangan. Semua tergambar jelas bila kau melihat Fujiyama Chan-ah, aku merasakan ketenangan, kebahagiaan dan kesejukan yang menyenangkan mata. Itulah sebabnya aku suka Fujiyama— _terutama karena kau yang menemaniku Chanyeol-ah._ " tutupnya dengan sebuah senyuman teduh dan tatapan mendalam.

Tatapan yang tidak pernah bisa Chanyeol terka artinya, dan berisikan sepasang mata hitam yang selalu berhasil menariknya dari dunia nyata.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Seakan ia masih bisa melihat senyum itu, seakan ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara merdu Baekhyun saat menceritakan semua itu, membuat sesuatu mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Rindunya yang dipendamnya tidak mampu lagi diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Selalu seperti ini akhirnya, hanya mampu terlarut dalam tangisan bisu bila sekelebat memori manis mereka berdua muncul ke permukaan. Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Chanyeol-ah" Suara seseorang yang memanggilnya menyadarkan ia dari lamunan nya tentang sosok pria mungil yang setiap hari ia rindukan.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan kali ini Kyung ?" bahkan ia tidak repot – repot untuk berbalik saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Negatif Chan, namanya tidak terdaftar sebagai warga Negara atau turis yang pernah datang mengunjungi Jepang." Terdengar helaan nafas lelah yang berasal dari sosok mungil yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa apartemen mereka.

"Apa kau yakin Kyung ? Bisakah kau cari lebih luas ? Mungkin kita bisa mencari ke daerah lain di Jepang." Ada nada keputusasaan yang tergambar disana, bagaimana tidak mereka sudah berada dua minggu di Jepang tanpa menghasilkan apapun.

"Demi Tuhan Chan, aku bahkan sudah mencarinya hingga ke pelosok Jepang. Tapi ia tidak ada disini Chan. Lebih baik kita mencari di Negara yang lain. Mungkin dia benar – benar tidak kemari Chan." Sosok itu mencoba berbicara selembut mungkin, tidak ingin menyakiti sosok sahabatnya ini.

"Yaa mungkin kau benar Kyungsoo-ah, teima kasih. Istirahatlah. Kita akan pergi ke Tiongkok setelah Natal." Chanyeol kembali ke kegiatannya semula, memandang Fujiyama dari kaca jendela apartemen mereka.

"Bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku ada dikamar ku. Aku harus segera menghubungi Jongin agar ia cepat kembali, sepertinya badai sudah cukup reda diluar. Malam Chan," Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya melewatkan satu bulir air mata jatuh lagi dari kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun-ah dimana sebenarnya dirimu ? Sebenci itukah kau padaku ? Aku mohon kembalilah—Baekhyun-ah"_

.

.

.

.

 **Tiongkok, 03 Januari 2024**

Setelah mengahabiskan waktu yang sia – sia di Jepang, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tiba di Guangzhou, Cina selatan. Karena menurut informan yang Jongin kirim sebelum keduanya tiba disini, Baekhyun terdaftar sebagai salah satu tamu di Hotel yang akan mereka datangi.

"Kali ini kita akan kemana Kai-ah ?"

Kai atau Jongin—Kim Jongin adalah alasan dibalik Kyungsoo membantu pencarian Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah mantannya saat di Universitas. Jongin adalah sepupu Chanyeol, itulah mengapa ia rela pergi kemana pun tanpa kenal lelah untuk membantu Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol lah yang dulu merawat dan berteman dengan Jongin ketika kelurganya meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan dua puluh tahun lalu.

"Kita akan pergi ke Hilton Guangzhou Tianhe Hotel, karena menurut Xiumin hyung namanya pernah tercatat sebagai tamu selama tiga hari disana. Mungkin kita bisa meminta contact person dan data – data lain untuk kebutuhan pencarian kita Kyungie." saran Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, bahkan keduanya sudah memiliki seorang putra yang dengan terpaksa harus ditinggal bersama Halmeoninya di Seoul.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Jongin beserta Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di Hilton Guangzhou Tianhe Hotel pukul sepuluh siang waktu setempat. Memesan dua kamar kelas bisnis demi kenyamanan, karena meski dalam sebuah perjalanan Chanyeol dan Jongin tetap harus memantau pekerjaan mereka yang ada di beberapa Negara. Terkadang mereka akan melakukan rapat melalui Skype, itulah mengapa ketiganya tetap mengutamakan kenyamaan dan privasi.

"Chan-ah, aku dan Kyungsoo akan ke bagian informasi. Istirahatlah, kami akan memesankan makan siang untuk mu, ini kartu untuk kamar mu. Bila kau perlu apapun beritahu kami."

"Yaa. Terimakasih Jongin-ah." ucap Chanyeol singkat, sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Jongin menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepalanya prihatin."Terkadang aku merindukan sikapnya yang urakan itu Kyung, entahlah tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengenali sosok sepupuku kali ini."

"Berharap saja Baekhyun cepat kita temukan agar Chanyeol bisa kembali seperti semula."

Dan pasangan suami – isteri itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar sambil berlalu menuju ruang informasi.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun kehidupan diluar sana masih belum menunjukkan rasa lelah. Chanyeol mempunyai kebiasaan baru yaitu menikmati langit malam dibalik jendela besar kamar Hotelnya. Di bawah sana banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang, bersenda gurang dengan sahabat, keluarga atau orang terkasih yang dapat menghalau dinginnya cuaca bersalju. Bila seperti ini Chanyeol akan terlarut kembali dalam ingatannya tentang sosok mungil yang kini entah berada dimana.

' _Baekhyun-ah, sedang apa kau disana ?'_

' _Mungkinkah kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama ?'_

' _Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kabar mu ? Apa kau sudah mencapai cita – cita mu ? ngomong – ngomong aku sedang membangun sebuah gallery seni untuk mu, kau bisa mengisinya sesuka hatimu, mungkin bisa diisi dengan karya – karya yang kau ciptakan.'_

' _Baekhyun-ah, pulanglah. Boggoshippo'_

Tanpa terasa air mata kini luruh lagi dari kedua matanya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menghiasi hatinya, selalu jadi alasan dirinya tersenyum. Ia begitu ingat bagaimana sosok itu menceritakan keinginannya tentang gallery seni yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

" _Chan, Ta-da. Ini design untuk gallery seni ku, apa kau suka ? Aku ingin nuansa putih disetiap ruangan untuk melambangkan ketulusan_ __ _dan hanya ada dua ruangan besar yang dipisah oleh karya – karya ku. Mulai dari lukisan, patung bahkan literature music. Bagaimana menurutmu Chan-ah ? ah dan aku akan menamai gallery dan sekolah musik ku nanti dengan nama_ _ **Mea Culpa.**_ _Bagaimana menurutmu Chan-ah ?" mata cantik itu membentuk bulan sabit kembar ketika sang empu mnarik kedua sudut dibibirnya keatas_

" _Woaahh~ kau harus pastikan bahwa itu semua dapat kau wujudkan. Kau harus semangat Baekhyun-ah. Jadi apa itu mea culpa hm ?"_

" _R.A.H.A.S.I.A." dan diakhiri oleh gelak tawa dari sepasang anak adam tersebut_

 _._

 _._

' **Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Baekhyun-ah'**

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang ketika ketiga manusia berbeda usia itu memutuskan untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Kyungsoo yang merasa berlaku sebagai seorang ibu bagi kedua pria lainnya memutuskan memesan menu untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Kai ?" mulai Chanyeol.

"Hanya sedikit, tapi ini cukup membantu. Baekhyun datang pada tanggal dua mei dan check out pada tanggal lima mei dua tahun lalu. Dari keterangan pihak Hotel kemarin, Baekhyun menggunakan jasa Tour Guide menuju Zhangjiajie dan menetap disana selama tiga hari. Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi Hotel dan tempat – tempat yang pernah dia datangi, Xiumin hyung sudah berangkat lebih dahulu untuk memastikan kebenaran data tersebut. Meski kemungkinan nya sangat kecil bahwa Baekhyun masih tingga disana, tapi apa salahnya kita mencoba bukan ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Ya Kai, terima kasih. Kita bisa berangkat setelah sarapan."

Kai hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin redup membuatnya semakin ingin cepat – cepat menemukan Baekhyun. Ia sangat berharap dapat menemukan titik terang di tempat yang akan mereka tuju kali ini—yaa semoga saja.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di Zhangjiajie Da Cheng Shanshui Hotel tepat pukul dua belas siang. Kedatangan mereka bertiga di sambut oleh Xiumin dan beberapa anak buah yang diberi tugas untuk melakukan pencarian terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang bisa kau laporkan hyung ?" Meski Xiumin merupakan bawahan dari Kai, tapi tetap saja orang itu sudah seperti saudara bagi mereka bertiga, jadi tidak aneh bila Chanyeol memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan hyung.

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa info tentang Baekhyun-ssi. Dia memang pernah kesini, tepatnya ke beberapa tempat di daerah Zhangjiajie. Dia beberapa kali datang ke Zhangjiajie National Forest Park, Yuanjiajie, Tianzishan Nature Reserve, Yangjiajie Scenic Area dan terakhir Zhangjiajie Junsheng Painting Institute. Dari pola kedatangan Baekhyun-ssi ke beberapa tempat ini, kami menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedang merencanakan atau membuat sesuatu, mengingat Baekhyun-ssi adalah seorang seniman tidak menutup kemungkinan bila beliau sedang melakukan sebuah riset bukan ?" Xiumin menatap cemas, ia berharap infonya dapat membantu Chanyeol meski hanya sedikit.

"Terima kasih untuk infonya hyung, jadi kita akan mulai darimana Chan-ah ?" akhirnya Kai lah yang memegang kendali, Chanyeol masih terdiam entah apa yang dia fiikirkan.

Lama menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol putuskan kali ini, karena mau bagaimana pun semua keputusan ada ditangannya. "H-hyung, tempat apa yang di datangi Baek disini, maksud ku apa itu sebuah hutan atau apa ?"

"Dari kebanyakan tempat yang Baekhyun-ssi datangi, merupakan gugusan pegunungan cantik. Gugusan pegunungan ini adalah tempat nyata negeri para avatar yang terkenal itu Chanyeol-ah dan untuk—" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyimak hal apa yang sedang Xiumin katakan kepadanya, hal tentang pegunungan yang menggambarkan negeri para avatar itu saja sudah membuat dada Chanyeol sesak dan air mata tidak dapat di bendung lagi dari kedua kelopak matanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Chanyeol-ah, malam ini giliran aku yang menentukan film yang akan kita tonton bukan ? Yeaaaay~ aku ingin menonton film Avatar itu yaa Chan-ah. Ahh yaa jangan lupa popcorn dan juga pie strawberryku. Uuuu aku tidak sabar untuk menontonnya."

"Ayolah Baekkie, kau bahkan sudah menonton film ini puluhan kali. Yang lain saja yaa, bagaimana kalau dengan Harry Potter, bukan kah kau suka itu juga ?"

"Nooo! Aku hanya ingin film ini, karena aku menontonnya bersama pemain nya langsung. Itulah mengapa aku tidak akan pernah bosan."

Chanyeol megerjap bingung. "H-huh ?"

"Yak! Kau ini, pernah kah kau berkaca Chanyeol-ah ? Setiap kali aku merindukan mu, aku akan menonton film ini, setiap kali aku melihat avatar biru itu aku akan selalu teringat padamu karena kuping mereka sama dengan milikmu hahaha. Ahh dan satu hal lagi, kau tau bahwa negeri para avatar itu memang sungguh ada ? Tempat itu berada di Tiongkok, Zhangjiajie. Mau kah kau berjanji satu hal untuk ku Chan-ah ? Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi kesana, aku akan melukis mu dengan background pegunungan itu agar aku bisa menunjukan tokoh avatar yang sesugguhnya hahaha. Ahh para pelukis terkenal pun pasti akan iri kepada ku."

"Hahaha kau selalu saja membandingkan aku dengan para alien, tapi yaa setidaknya aku menjadi pemeran utama disini. Yayaya aku berjanji, tapi jangan membuat aku menjadi berwarna biru yaa ?"

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak! Aku akan melukis mu dengan sangat tampan dengan tanganku sendiri. _Dan semoga saja kisah kita akan berakhir seperti Jack Sully dan Neytiri—_ aku akan menyimpannya sebagai lukisan perdana ku di gallery. Ahh aku sungguh tidak sabar Chanyeol-ah"

"Hahaha, apapun untuk mu Baekkie"

"Aku akan membenci mu bila kau mengingkari janji mu ini Chanyeol-ah. Pinky promise ?"

Dengan senyuman tulus dari kedua anak adam itu, jari kelingking keduanya tertaut erat.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"H-hyung, bisakah kau mengantarku kesana ?" suara Chanyeol beretar ketika mengatakan itu, hatinya kian terasa sesak setelah ingatan satu persatu mulai muncul, membangitkan jiwa kerinduan yang semakin membumbung tinggi.

"H-huh ?" Kai hanya memangguk sebagai jawaban atas keraguan Xiumin "A-ah yaa baiklah Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua memulai perjalanan mereka di Negeri Tirai Bambu ini. Selama dalam perjalanan Chanyeol hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang mereka lewati untuk menuju ke Zhangjiajie National Forest Park. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini tapi mereka memutuskan untuk diam karena mereka tau bahwa hal ini hanya akan berujung pada satu nama. **Byun Baekhyun.** Hanya Kyungsoo satu – satu nya orang yang berani untuk mengajak Chanyeol berbicara meski tidak ada tanggapan berarti. Namun setidaknya mereka tau bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup.

Setelah memakan waktu selama dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di Zhangjiajie National Forest Park. Kemudian semuanya sepakat untuk berjalan terpisah mengingat tempat ini sangat luas.

"Kyung-ah aku hanya ingin berjalan sendiri, jadi kau boleh menikmati hari mu disini, anggap saja kau sedang berwisata bukan." Meski tersenyum, Kyungsoo tau bahwa itu adalah senyum kepedihan. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain membiarkan lelaki itu berjalan sendiri, dengan dirinya yang diam-diam mengikuti dari belakang. Kondisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuat lelaki bermata doe ini tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar.

Seiring dengan langkah kaki yang membawanya semakin ke dalam, mendekati gugusan indah pegunungan Zhangjiajie, semakin sesak pula dadanya dan semakin perih pula kedua bola mata indahnya. Setibanya ia di dalam, terpampanglah gugusan indah negeri para avatar itu, tanpa terasa senyuman tulus terukir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Semakin ia pandang, pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan matanya, semakin hilang pula senyum indah tadi. Terganti oleh tangis pilu yang mampu menyayat hati yang berasal dari sosok Park Chanyeol—

' _Chan-ah, woohooo lihat itu. Kau akan keren sekali bila menaiki burung itu. Wah aku akan melukismu seperti itu, diatas burung phoenix.'_

' _Chan-ah, yak! Aku benci pak tua licik itu. Arggghh ingin rasanya aku mencabik – cabiknya.'_

' _Chan-ah hiks hiks apa Jack akan selamat ?'_

' _ahh tidak – tidak, bagaimana ini. Tolong dia Chan-ah. Aaaa tidaaakkk! Robot sialan! Kemari kau'_

' _aah akhirnya para avatar bisa hidup dengan tenang, ahh aku iri sekali pada Jack dan Neytiri. Chan aku akan berhenti menjadi sahabat mu bila kau tidak menemani ku pergi ke negeri para avatar itu. Ahh disana pasti indah sekali'_

"—jadi dimana kau sekarang baekhyun-ah ? Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk datang kesini, lalu dimana janji mu hm ? Kau bilang akan melukisku disini bukan ? Kau bilang akan membenci ku bila aku tidak menepati janjiku, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membenci mu karena kau sendiri yang mengingkarinya Baekhyun-ah. Kau hanya perlu kembali, dan mari kita menepati janji itu sama- sama baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol hanya menangis dalam diam, menyusuri taman nasional luas ini dengan perasaan yang hampa. Tanpa terasa ia mulai melewati beberapa kios untuk menuju keluar area taman. Di tengah-tengah langkahnya, sesuatu membuatnya berhenti di sebuah kios yang menyediakan jasa photobooth dan jasa foto langsung jadi dengan background Zhangjiajie National Forest Park. Bukan. Bukan karna tertarik untuk menyewa jasa foto itu, melainkan foto yang dipegang oleh si penyedia jasa.

"Permisi."

"Yaa Tuan, apa anda berniat untuk menyewa jasa foto kami ?"

"Tidak, bolehkah aku melihat foto yang Tuan bawa. Aku bersedia membayar berapa pun untuk foto itu."

"Ah benarkah ? Foto ini sudah lama tidak ada pemliknya, kau bisa memilikinya sekarang secara cuma – cuma."

"Tidak Tuan, biar aku membayar ini atas jasa mu." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk diberikan kepada penyedia jasa itu.

"Tapi ini bahkan terlalu banyak Tuan. Aku akan membunguskan ini untuk mu Tuan."

"Tidak apa Tuan, ya terima kasih."

Akhirnya Chanyeol membawa foto itu bersamanya, dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkainya menuju sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu, dengan perlahan ia membuka foto yang ia beli tadi. Perasaannya mulai tidak menentu, tangannya kian bergetar kala netranya menangkap sebuah visual dimana seseorang sedang duduk menghadap sebuah kanvas, dengan senyum cantik dari kedua mata sabitnya.

Chanyeol semakin meremas dadanya kala ia melihat tanggal yang tertera di foto itu. Di sana...tertulis enam mei dua ribu dua puluh dua yang artinya dua tahun lalu, tepat hari ulang tahun sosok itu.

Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya benar – benar pernah datang ke tempat ini, melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat ini. Tangis Chanyeol semakin pecah kala menyadari apa yang tengah Baekhyunnya lakukan, dia sedang melukis.

Seharusnya saat itu Chanyeol ada untuk menemani Baekhyun, menjadi objek lukisan cantik dari jari – jemari cantik Baekhyun-nya, mungkin karena hal ini lah Baekhyun semakin pergi menjauhinya. Baekhyunnya sangat cantik ketika ia memejamkan matanya, dan deru angin nakal yang menerbangkan beberapa helai surai cokelatnya, serta pancaran sinar mentari yang menambah kesan cantik sosok itu. Air mata kian luruh dari kedua bola matanya.

"BAEKHYUUUUUN-AH… ANDWE!."

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu kondisi Chanyeol bahkan semakin buruk. Ia hanya akan berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya sambil memandangi foto Baekhyun, yang tentu saja membuat khawatir Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. Belum lagi mereka tetap harus mengatasi perusahaan Park Chanyeol yang terbengkalai akibat sang CEO bahkan tidak memperhatikan kondisinya sendiri.

"Kim Jongin, lakukan lah sesuatu. Aku sungguh sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ini, aku bahkan harus menggantikannya mengurus perusahaan, yang benar saja jongin!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan berbagi, tapi yang apa yang aku dapat ? aku seakan berbicara dengan patung saja Kyungie."

"Lantas, apa yang harus kita lakukan huh ? Tidakkah Xiumin hyung bisa membantu kita lagi kali ini ?"

"Dia sedang sibuk beberapa hari ini, minggu depan kita akan ke Roma. Aku akan menyeret Chanyeol bila ia tetap berprilaku seperti ini. Saham Park. Inc bahkan turun beberapa persen dalam kurun waktu tiga hari ini Kyung. Aku khawatir paman Park akan marah bila ia mengetahui ini."

"Ck si bodoh ini menyusahkan saja, baiklah kita lihat saja apa ia akan tetap menutup mulutnya dan bertingkah seperti bocah setelah ini!"

"Tidak sayang, tidak dengan kekerasan oke. Coba kita fikirkan apa hal yang kita lewatkan beberapa hari ini. Pertama pegunungan Zhagjiajie, lalu foto dan lukisan, Xiumin hyung bilang soal Yuanjiajie, Tianzishan Nature Reserve, Yangjiajie Scenic Area dan terakhir—

Keduanya terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"—ZHANGJIAJIE JUNSHENG PAINTING INSTITUTE! Aigoo mengapa kita tidak berfikir ketempat itu. Cepatlah Jongin kita harus menyeret bayi besar itu kesana."

Kyungsoo bergegas pergi ke kamar Chanyeol, dan yang ia lihat adalah seonggok manusia yang hanya memandangi langit hitam diluar sana dengan selembar foto di dadanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mampu menghela nafasnya berat."Chan-ah, istirahatlah untuk malam ini. Besok kau harus siap – siap untuk pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Kai bilang mungkin disana kita bisa menemukan jejak lain dari Baekhyun. Dan habiskan makan malam mu Chan, Baekhyun tidak akan suka bila ia tau kau melewatkan makan malam mu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, Kyung."

Setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum lega kala melihat Chanyeol akhirnya mau menyentuh makanannya dan menuruti perkataannya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dengan cepat, akhirnya mereka bertiga memulai perjalanan mereka menuju Zhangjiajie Junsheng Painting Institute. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk menuju kesana.

Setibanya mereka di Zhangjiajie Junsheng Painting Institute, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian, ia tau mungkin Chanyeol membutuhkan itu.

Banyak karya lukisan yang di pajang disana, kebanyakan memang menggambarkan keindahan Zhangjiajie. Mulai dari keindahan alam, kebudayaan dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Namun ada satu lukisan yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Lukisan itu memang menggambarkan bagaimana keindahan Zhangjiajie, namun warna dan goresan kuas diatas kanvas itu mengandung maksud lain, seperti ada kerinduan dan kesedihan disana. Semakin dilihat semakin jelas bahwa goresan indah itu menggambarkan kesan sendu dan hampa. Disudut lukisan tersebut terdapat goresan lain yang membentuk sebuah kata yang mampu membuat mata seorang Do Kyungsoo terbelalak hingga rasanya nyaris keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Kai! Kemarilah! Paliiiii! Bisa kau lihat itu ? Semoga mataku tidak salah Kai-ah."

"Dimana Kyung ?"

"Yak! Kau ini! Itu disudut lukisan itu. Semoga aku tidak salah."

 _ **Thanks for the adventure, now go have a new one!**_ _—BBH_

Jongin membeliak. "MWO?! Ayo kita cari Chanyeol, Kyung-ah. Akhirnya kita bisa pulang sejenak Kyung. Ah aku rindu putra tampanku."

.

.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi lukisan – lukisan indah yang kebanyakan menggambarkan tentang Zhangjiajie. Entah apa maksud Kyungsoo dan Kai membawa aku ke tempat ini. Kai benar, tempat ini tentu saja membuat aku mengingat Baekhyun, sebab lelaki itu sangat menyukai lukisan dan apapun itu yang berbau seni.

Aku nyaris menyerah menebak apa yang ingin kedua sahabatku ingin tunjukkan, namun kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah serius yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan memberikan aku sedikit harapan, dan harapan itu kini nyata ada di depan kedua mataku.

Aku melihatnya. Lukisan indah dengan inisial yang sialnya membuat dadaku berdegup nyeri karena sang empu tidak ada di dekatkku. Dan hal yang membuat aku kembali memiliki harapan adalah kata – kata yang tersimpan dengan baik di balik lukisan itu.

"Kita pulang ke Seoul besok, aku ingin lukisan ini di letakan di tempat yang seharusnya. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan menemukannya. Pastikan gallery itu terisi oleh lukisan ini dan lukis ulang foto yang kemarin aku dapatkan di Zhangjiajie. Aku akan membawanya pulang Kai, aku yakin itu" ucap Chanyeol berapi-api, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kita hanya perlu tau maksud dari kalimat yang ada disana Kyung, kumohon..bantu aku."

 _Aku ingin mencintai mu dengan sederhana,_

 _Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_

 _Kayu pada api yang menjadikannya abu._

 _Aku ingin mencintai mu dengan sederhana,_

 _Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan_

 _Awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada._

Secercah harapan menyambut seorang Park chanyeol. Tekadnya sudah bulat, bahwa sesaat lagi ia akan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama dibelahan dunia yang berbeda, seorang pria mungil tengah mematut tubuhnya di depan cermin. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel dan tangan lainnya sibuk memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Hyunsik-ah, apa persiapan gallery ku sudah selesai ? Aku masih harus berada disini untuk beberapa waktu lagi, maaf merepotkan mu. Hehehe, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa lukisan lagi untuk aku pajang di pembukaan gellery nanti."

 _"Persiapannya sudah sampai tujuh puluh persen baby. Hum aku tidak keberatan sayang, fokuslah untuk membuat karya - karya mu itu arra. Aku akan membagikan brosur ke beberapa gallery yang pernah menyimpan hasil karyamu. Jaga dirimu baik - baik, aku akan menelpon mu nanti. Anneyoung chagi."_

"Hahaha, baiklah Hyungsik-ah. Anneyoung dan gomawo chingu."

PIP

Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah rapi, ia memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke tempat tujuannya yaitu Galleria degli Uffizi untuk mencari inspirasi bagi lukisan - lukisan yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ia terpaksa harus pergi ke Italia, tepatnya kota Florance demi untuk mewujudkan cita - cita yang sudah lama ia mimpikan itu. Florence atau Firenze merupakan ibu kota provinsi Firenze, wilayahToscana, ItaliaTengah.

Firenze merupakan tempat kelahiran Renaissance, sejak abad ke-14 sampai 16, Firenze dikenal sebagai pusat budaya, ekonomi dan keuangan penting di Italia dan Eropa sehingga dijuluki "Athena di Barat". Firenze dianggap sebagai kota pelopor kebangkitan seni budaya Italia. Karya sastra yang lahir dari sastrawan besar asal Firenze seperti Dante, Boccaccio, dan Petrarch, ditulis dalam dialek Toscana yang kemudian berkembang menjadi bahasa Italia moderen.

Sebagian besar orang-orang yang berperan dalam perkembangan Renaissance banyak lahir di Firenze dan sekitarnya seperti Giotto, Luca della Robbia, Botticelli, Verrocchio, Fra Angelico, Leonardo da Vinci dan Michel angelo. Tokoh-tokoh asal Firenze lain yang berpengaruh dalam berbagai bidang antara lain Brunelleschi (arsitek), Donatello (pematung), dan Mosaccio (pelukis). Machiavelli dan Guicciardini yang merupakan bapak politik dan sejarah moderen juga lahir di sini. Galileo juga berasal dari Toscana dan akhir hidupnya dihabiskan di Firenze. Bukan hal yang aneh bila seorang seniman seperti dirinya begitu mencinta kota perkembangan renaissance ini.

Ia tiba di Galleria degli Uffizi tepat pukul sembilan waktu setempat, ia sengaja mengambil hari weekday untuk datang ketempat ini. Mengingat disini akan sangat - sangat ramai bila weekend tiba, ia mulai melangkahkan kedua tungkainya masuk ke pelataran Galleria degli Uffizi. Hari ini ia menggunakan pakaian casual, dengan sebuah kanvas ditangan kanannya dan beberapa peralatan melukis ditangan kirinya.

Galleria degli Uffizi merupakan museum seni paling besar dan paling tua di Florence, Museum yang berada tepat di jantung kota Florence ini dikenal sebagai salah satu museum paling populer di dunia. Beberapa koleksi utama yang dapat kita nikmati ketika berwisata ke tempat yang satu ini adalah lukisan buatan Michelangelo, Boticelli, Raffaelo, hingga sang pelukis termasyhur di dunia, Leonardo da Vinci. Bangunan ini punya 45 ruangan serta 2 galeri. Tempat favoritku ketika mengunjungi Galleria degli Uffizi adalah taman belakang yang jauh dari keramaian yang berada di dalamnya, aku biasa melukis disana.

"ciao, buongiorno Byun. Melukis lagi huh ?"

"ciao, buongiorno troppo George. Yaa, seperti yang kau lihat. Ada kunjungan untuk hari ini ?"

"Sepertinya ada Byun, nah pakai ini agar kau lebih leluasa. Nikmati waktu mu Byun."

"Yeay, Thanks George. Aku akan melukis mu nanti setelah pembukaan gallery ku selesai."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Byun, aku senang membantu mu. Baiklah, saatnya bertugas. See you soon Byun."

"Yeah George, fighting!"

Aku memang sering datang ke museum ini, dan beberapa kali mengikuti pameran yang diadakan disini. Maka tidak mengejutkan bila aku mengenal beberapa karyawan disini dan George adalah salah satunya. Dia teman terdekat ku disini dan selalu berbaik hati meminjamkan kartu pengenalnya agar aku bisa menikmati ruang VIP bila aku mengenakan tanda identitas ini.

.

.

Kali ini ia ingin melukis di sebuah taman, namun sungguh ia masih bingung apa yang harus ia jadikan sebagai objek digambarnya ini. Akhirnya, kedua netranya menemukan pemandangan manis dari sepasang anak adam yang sedang saling tertawa di sebuah bangku taman. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat itu, seakan ia melihat dirinya sendiri disana dengan sosok yang bahkan untuk menyebut namanya pun ia sudah tidak sanggup.

 _'Seandainya... oh tidak - tidak, tidak ada seandainya lagi Byun Baekhyun. Kau berjanji akan melupakannya. Sudahlah, mari kita mulai.'_

Berawal dari sebuah titik, selanjutnya menjadi garis dan berakhir menjadi sebuah pola. ia membuat seolah - seolah kedua insan tadi sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang ia duduki ini dengan Galleria degli Uffizi sebagai backgroundnya. Ia terlalu terfokus pada gambarnya, bahkan ia tertipu oleh matanya sendiri. Saat ini ia membayangkan kedua sejoli tadi adalah _mereka berdua,_ dirinya dan _orang itu._ Ia terus saja menggambar apa yang kedua netranya lihat, menuangkannya dalam kanvas putih yang ia bawa dari apartemen sebelumnya.

Semua berjalan dengan baik, namun kedua matanya membola dan dadanya tiba - tiba merasa sesak kala netranya melihat kejadian yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian tempo lalu. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis sedang menggenggam erat tangan si pria tinggi, pria satunya hanya tersenyum ketika melihat temannya tadi pergi bersama gadisnya. Setelah sepasang pria - wanita tadi tak terlihat oleh kedua matanya, pria itu terduduk diatas bangku taman tadi, sambil menatap sendu arah pergi kedua orang tadi. Lama berdiam seperti itu, akhirnya pria tadi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua bola matanya, dan hal itu bahkan tidak luput dari penglihatan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut nyeri, dan itu memacu aliran sungai yang berasal dari kedua bola mata cantiknya.

 _'Nan bogoshippo-but its wrong.'_

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan mengubah gambar yang ia buat tadi, meski masih dengan background yang sama tapi tokoh yang ia buat di dalamnya berbeda. Terlihat disana sang tokoh utama adalah pria yang sedang berjalan membelakangi dua orang lainnya, dengan senyum tulus yang ada disana. Namun bila diperhatikan baik - baik, ada setitik air mata yang tersisa dari kedua bola mata itu. Dan Baekhyun memberi sebaris kalimat dan inisial namanya pada lukisan itu.

 **Veritas** _ **(Kenyataan)-BBH**_

 _'Hyung sepertinya aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, maafkan aku hyung.'_

Dan sisa hari itu Baekhyun habiskan untuk merenungi semua kejadian yang ada dalam hidupnya. Perkataan Xi Luhan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kembali, dan perkataan rusa China itu kini mulai bermunculan dalam ingatannya.

 _'if he is still there in your mind, that means he is still there in your heart, Baekhyun-ah.'_

 _'Baekhyun-ah apa waktu tujuh tahun ini belum juga cukup untukmu melupakannya ?'_

 _'Satu hal lagi, in the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take it, Baek. Seharusnya bila kau memang mencintainya kau bisa mempertahankannya. Siapa yang pertama kali mencintai lelaki itu ? Siapa yang selalu menemaninya selama ini ? Kau Baek. Tapi yang kau lakukan hanyalah berlari. Apa kau pernah bertanya alasan dibalik pertunangannya ? Harusnya kau tidak berlari seperti ini Baekhyun-ah.'_

Dan seperti biasa Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan menangis seorang diri hingga pagi menjelang. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan ?

.

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOLLLLLL! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN BERAPA KALI HUH ? CUCI BEKAS MAKAN MU SENDIRI ! Aigoo aku merasa memiliki dua orang putra, Jonginie lihatlah sepupu sialan mu itu! Bahkan Taeoh lebih baik darinya ! Arghh aku bisa gila Jonginie."

Jongin hanya terkikik geli melihat pria kecilnya. "Hahahaha sabar sayang, seharusnya kita bersyukur dia bisa kembali seperti semula ya meski itu termasuk menjahili mu sayang. Semoga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari di Roma. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana ekspresinya tiga hari yang lalu."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Jongin-ah... Kim Jongin... dimana kau ?"

"Yayaya, ada apa Chanyeol-ah ?"

"Kau akan pergi ke Roma bukan ? Kapan kapan ?"

"Bukan kau tapi KITA kau juga harus ikut omong - omong CEO Park. Satu minggu lagi, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Assa! Kemari kau, aaaaah aku menyayangimu. Terima kasih. Aku rasa aku akan menemukannya sekarang, aku akan meningkatkan harga investasi di perusahan mu untuk membalasnya Kai."

'Yayaya kau dan segala arogansi mu telah kembali. Selamat datang kembali CEO Park."

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bisa Park Chanyeol lakukan huh ?"

Jongin memutar mata dan mendengus kecil. "Yayayaya, sebenarnya apa yang kau temukan huh ?"

"Kau mau tau Jongin-ah ? Sini peluk aku dulu. Hahahaha"

"Kau gay menjijikan"

"Hey sialan! Kau juga gay!" protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Gay itu laki - laki dengan laki - laki. Kau seme dan aku mana sudi menjadi uke mu. Jadi kau yang gay, bagiku aku normal bila itu dengan Kyungsoo. Cepatlah temukan Baekhyunmu, aku takut kau tiba - tiba berubah haluan kepadaku. Urrrgh aku seram membayangkannya."

"Yak! Sialan kau hitam. Kau bukan type ku. Sebenarnya aku menemukan banyak petunjuk Soal Baekhyun di Zhangjiajie kemarin yaitu..."

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Setidaknya dia telah kembali, Chanyeol kita telah kembali Kyungie."

"Ya kau benar Jonginie. Aku harap dia tidak pernah berubah lagi."

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu - tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan kedua tangan kanan mereka akhirnya melakukan perjalan bisnis mereka menuju kota Roma, Italia. Tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol banyak tersenyum hari ini dan hal itu tidak luput dari keempat orang lainnya. Namun daripada menghina kelakuannya, mereka malah bersyukur karena Chanyeol mereka telah kembali.

"Jam berapa kita Take off Kai ?"

"Sekitar satu jam lagi Chan, wae ?"

"Umhh baiklah, Suho hyung apa jadwalku padat disana ?"

"Hanya sekitar satu sampai dua hari Chanyeol-ah, hari ketiga dan keempat kau bisa menikmati waktumu."

"Assa! Gomawo Hyung."

Sontak hal itu membuat orang - orang disana mengernyit, tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersemangat tentang bisnis, apalagi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika mereka memulai pencarian mereka dan hal ini tentu membuat keempat orang tadi benar - benar bersyukur. Setelah pengumuman di dengar, mereka berempat akhirnya berangkat menuju Roma dengan tujuan masing - masing.

Mereka tiba di Bandar Udara Ciampino Roma atau Bandara Giovan Battista Pastine yang merupakan sebuah bandara sipil, komersial dan militer yang terletak dekat Roma, Italia. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari waktu setempat, atau dengan kata lain butuh waktu sebelas jam tiga puluh menit penerbangan dari Incheon International Airport menuju Roma, Italia.

Chanyeol dan keempat orang lainnya memutuskan menuju hotel yang telah mereka sewa untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai perjalan bisnis mereka besok pagi atau lebih tepatnya beberapa jam lagi. Xiumin dan Suho beristirahat terlebih dahulu, mengingat mereka berdualah yang akan menjadi delegasi rapat sekitar lima jam lagi.

"Chan sebaiknya kau dan Kai segera beristirahat juga, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kalian berdua." sahut Kyungsoo, membuat kedua lelaki berbinar haru.

"Neee~ eomma." Ucap mereka berdua serempak, terkadang Kyungsoo harus mempertanyakan berapa usia mereka berdua ?

"Ck berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, kalian sudah tidak cocok omong - omong, terutama kau Jonginie. Ingat kau sudah menjadi ayah."

"Ayah bila aku dirumah, dan ini di Roma sayang bahkan jaraknya ratusan kilometer dari Seoul. Jadi tidak apa bila aku manja padamu selagi tidak ada Taeoh yang memonopoli dirimu sayang."

"JONGIN ! Hentikan dude, kau merusak mataku." gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau iri ? Hahaha, terlalu lama sendiri membuat mu menjadi seperti ini ya hahaha. Baiklah maafkan aku, aku akan ke kamar. Selamat istirahat Chan-ah. Annyeoung."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Baekhyun berada di Florance, ia sudah menciptakan tiga lukisan baru untuk ia pajang di pembukaan perdana gallery nya nanti. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mencari spot lain untuk lukisan - lukisannya. Mungkin lebih baik ia segera pulang ke Venezuela, mencari spot terbaik disana untuk kelengkapan karyanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membereskan beberapa pakaian yang ia bawa kemari, lalu sarapan dan bersiap - siap untuk pulang. Ah dan tidak lupa menelpon Hyungsik kesayangannya, untuk memberi tahu kepada pria itu bahwa Baekhyun akan pulang. Jadi ia putuskan menelpon Hyungsik terlebih dahulu sebelum sarapan.

'Yeobboseo Hyungsik-ie. Kau sedang dimana ?'

 _'Halo sweetheart, aku sedang berada di gallerymu hari ini. Kebetulan kau menelpon, sepertinya kau harus pergi ke Roma sayang. Aku belum membagikan brosur itu disana, bisa saja aku melakukannya tapi persiapan gallery mu tidak bisa aku tinggalkan, jadi bisakah kau pergi kesana Baek ?'_

'Ahh tentu, tapi tepatnya aku tidak tau kapan bisa kesana mungkin dua sampai tiga hari atau bisa lebih lama, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa lukisan yang masih setengah jadi disini. Apa tidak apa - apa Hyungsik-ah ?'

 _'Tidak sayang, kau bisa menyelesaikan urusan mu disana. Karena kau harus pulang untuk mengambil brosur itu sebelum berangkat ke Roma.'_

'Ah baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu dirumah Hyungsik-ah. Annyeoung.'

 _'Yaa sayang, hati - hati disana. Saranghae.'_

 _PIP_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Banyak yang harus ia kerjakan minggu ini hingga sepertinya ia tidak bisa buru - buru untuk datang ke Roma. Huh ingin rasanya Baekhyun punya orang lain yang bisa ia andalkan selain Hyungsik _nya,_ tapi sayang, hyungsiklah satu - satunya yang ia punya disini.

Baekhyun begitu merindukan keluarganya di Korea. Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu ia bahkan enggan untuk sekedar pulang dan menjenguk kedua orang tuanya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak merindukan mereka, hanya saja ia belum siap untuk kembali kesana. Betapa bahagianya ia karena keluarganya cukup mengerti bahkan tidak pernah membahas persoalan yang membuatnya mengasingkan diri di Benua Eropa ini. Setiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali ia akan melakukan videocall bersama keluarganya.

Sementara Luhan, sedang sibuk menemani suaminya di China. Dia sudah menikah dengan Oh Sehun ngomong - ngomong. Sesekali Luhan akan pergi ke Korea untuk mengunjungi ayah dan ibu Baekhyun. Hall itu tentu membuat Baekhyun sedih, karena harus melewatkan kehangatan bersama keluarga dan sahabat tercintanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang benar - benar belum sanggup. Tapi ia tau cepat atau lambat ia harus pulang, dan mungkin lain waktu Baekhyun akan membawa Hyungsik pulang.

Cukup lama ia termenung di depan meja makan, akhirnya Baekhyun pun beranjak darisana dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memulai perburuannya.

"Fighting Byun! Demi cita - cita mu. _Yaa demi cita - citamu_!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega setelah tiga hari berkutat dengan segala urusan bisnisnya, hingga membuatnya menunda satu hari dari rencana sebelumnya. Tapi itu tidak mengapa, bila menghasilkan pundi - pundi dollar yang nolnya bahkan tidak bisa cukup dalam rekening mu.

"Suho hyung, berapa lama waktu yang aku punya disini ?"

"Hanya dua hari saja Chanyeol-ah, bila bukan karena ada rapat dengan direksi yang akan di hadiri oleh Tuan Park aku akan mengijinkan mu disini untuk beberapa hari. Tapi maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu mu Chanyeol-ah." Sesal Suho.

"Tidak apa hyung, terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kau membantu ku mencari daftar tempat gallery seni yang bisa aku kunjungi disini ?"

"Hm baiklah, aku akan menyerahkannya setelah makan siang. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu Chan."

"Ya hyung, terima kasih."

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke hotel, beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulai hari mereka lagi. Suho dan tiga orang lainnya termasuk Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul, mengingat mereka bisa menghabiskan masa cuti mereka dengan beristirahat dirumah. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, ia masih memiliki tujuan lain mengapa ia rela jauh - jauh datang ke tempat ini, yang sebenarnya adalah tujuan utamanya datang mengunjungi Roma.

Mereka berlima menyelesaikan makan siang mereka pada pukul dua siang waktu italia. Suho menepati janjinya, untuk memberikan list gallery seni yang bisa ia kunjungi disini. Setelah mengantarkan kepulangan teman - temannya ke bandara, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya besok pagi. Semoga ia bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

.

.

.

Tempat pertama yang Chanyeol kunjungi adalah Piazza Novana, menurut informasi dari Suho di dekat alun - alun itu sering diadakan pameran untuk beberapa lukisan - lukisan karya seniman eropa maupun mancanegara, dan kabar baiknya adalah pameran itu sering diadakan dengan sang seniman sendiri yang membuka stand, seperti sebuah bazzar dimana para seniman itu menjual karya - karya seninya.

Namun setelah sampai di Piazza Novana, Chanyeol harus menelan pil pahit karena nyatanya pameran teraebut sedang tidak diadakan disana. Yaa seperti yang Suho bilang hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun dan sepertinya Chanyeol kurang beruntung kali ini. Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi, jadi ia tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di Piazza Novana. Ia segera bergegas ke tempat tujuan yang selanjutnya, Roman Forum.

Roman Forum terletak di lembah kecil antara Palatine dan Capitoline Hills. Roman Forum sendiri sudah berdiri selama berabad-abad dan penuh dengan nilai sejarah karena tempat ini adalah pusat politik, administrasi dan agama di Roma. Setiap tahunnya, tempat wisata di Italia yang dikenal sebagai tempat pertemuan paling terkenal di dunia sepanjang sejarah ini mampu menarik 4,5 juta wisatawan dari segala penjuru dunia. Tidak heran bahwa banyak seniman yang memajang lukisan karya - karya nya di gallery yang di sediakan oleh pengurus Roman Forum, tapi lagi - lagi Chanyeol tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari disana.

Jadi setelah tidak membuahkan hasil, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Dan tepat pada pukul tiga sore Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di Basilika Santo Petrus. Sebuah gereja besar yang telah menjadi tempat wisata di Roma, Italia yang paling populer. Gereja ini memiliki ketinggian interior hingga 120 meter, ketinggian ini cukup membuat pesawat ruang angkasa beserta roket pendorongnya berdiri di dalamnya. Basilika berdiri di atas situs tradisional di mana Peter, rasul yang dianggap paus pertama disalibkan dan dikuburkan. Konstruksi bangunan Basilika dimulai pada tahun 1506 dan selesai pada tahun 1615. Banyak pekerja seni yang ikut dalam perancangan bangunan ini seperti misalnya Michelangelo dan Bernini.

Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkai memasuki gereja ini, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak kagum terhadap bangunan yang dijuluki sebagai gereja terbesar yang dimiliki eropa. Langkah kakinya terus menapak menyusuri satu persatu pahatan tangan - tangan para seniman. Chanyeol terus masuk kedalam gereja, hingga ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berisi beberapa lukisan - lukisan karya seniman terkenal salah satunya Leonardo Da Vici. Seorang seniman yang begitu diidolakan oleh Baekhyun, bahkan tidak jarang pria itu mengkiblatkan karyanya pada Leonardo.

Ah.. membicaraka soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa ia memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyunnya lagi. Setiap kali ia merasa sudah dekat dengan pria itu, semakin ia kejar semakin terasa jauh lah jarak yang ada di keduanya. Seakan - akan keadaan pun tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bertemu kembali. Seperti saat ini, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada satu pun dari puluhan lukisan yang dipajang disini yang ia cari keberadaannya, haruskah ia menyerah sampai disini ?

Tapi... tidak tidak, tidak seharusnya ia menyerah bukan ? Disaat ia tengah menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan lainnya, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

 _Kim Jongin is calling ..._

Chanyeol dengan terburu - buru mengangkat telpon yang berasal dari Jongin, ia hanya takut bila ada suatu hal penting yang ingin Jongin bicarakan. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang gadis kecil ketika ia hendak keluar dan saat ia ingin membangunkan gadis tadi Jongin kembali menelponnya. Jadi dengan berat hati Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan anak gadis itu, namun baru beberapa langkah tiba - tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya memburu dan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Hey Sweety, are you okay ?"

 _Suara ini_

"Tidak perlu menangis, ahh aku punya permen apa kau mau ? Jangan menangis lagi yaa, itu hanya luka kecil. Sini biar aku bantu mengobatinya." Sosok itu mencoba untuk mengobati luka anak gadis tadi, namun tak disangka anak tadi tiba - tiba menangis lagi.

"Hey, ssssst it's okay. Chaa- sudah selesai. Hati - hati yaa, jangan terjatuh lagi."

Chanyeol terus terpaku melihat sosok itu, bahkan tak ia hiraukan ponselnya yang terus berdering minta diperhatikan. Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia tidak mungkin salah, itu pasti seseorang yang ia cari selama ini, sosok pria mungil yang sangat ia rindukan, tambatan hatinya, Baekhyunnya. Seakan disiram oleh air, ia sadar seharusnya ia segera mengejar sosok itu, bukannya berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh disana. Akhirnya Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin. Namun nihil..sosok itu sudah hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Arghh sial!" Umpatan dan makian tidak berhenti terucap dari kedua belah bibirnya, mengapa ia bisa seceroboh ini ? Namun dalam hati ia cukup bersyukur, setidaknya sosok itu ada disini, menghirup udara yang sama, memandang langit yang sama.

"Halo Jongin, aku menemukannya. Terima kasih sudah menelponku tadi."

PIP

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak memberikan Jongin kesempatan untuk berbicara, ia terlalu senang akhirnya harapannya bisa terkabul. Chanyeol kembali ke hotel dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya, ia bertekad untuk menemukan sosok itu. Secepatnya!

.

.

Pagi menjelang, namun bagi Park Chanyeol seakan seumur hidup karena ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk hanya untuk menunggu sang surya menampakan cahayanya. Ia bergegas membersihkan badannya dan memulai sarapannya lebih awal.

 **From : Suho Hyung**

 _Chanyeol-ah, pastikan besok kau sudah berada di Seoul tepat pukul delapan malam. Tuan Park sudah menanyakan keberadaan mu. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melawan permintaannya._

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya, bila bukan karena ayahnya mungkin ia tidak akan terlalu peduli. Ia hanya merasa sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Suho selama ini. Jadi ia mamantapkan hatinya, bertekad akan menemukan sosok yang ia duga sebagai Baekhyun itu hari ini.

.

.

Chanyeol memulai pencariannya ke berbagai gallery seni yang ia jumpai. Namun nihil, sosok atau pun lukisan yang ia cari tidak barada dimana pun, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tanpa terasa ternyata ia berakhir di Trevi Fountain, salah satu ikon kebanggaan eropa.

Trevi Fountain ini selesai dibangun pada tahun 1762 oleh Nicola Salvi. Trevi terkenal sebagai air mancur Baroque dengan komposisi mitologis patung Neptunus, dewa laut yang diapit oleh dua Triton. Dibangun dengan tinggi 26,3 meter dan lebar 49,15 meter.

Konon, siapa saja yang melempar koin ke dalam air mancur ini dengan tangan kanan di atas bahu kiri bisa kembali lagi ke Roma suatu hari nanti dan bila bisa memasukan koin tadi tepat kedalam kolam sebanyak dua kali maka dipercaya akan menemukan cinta sejatimu. Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang yang mempercayai takhayul tapi mengapa tidak mencoba bukan ?

Tapi sayang...ia tidak punya koin untuk ia lempar ke dalam kolam, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan merenung saja, akan kemana ia sekarang untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Hey Tuan." Lama ia terduduk disana suara seseorang disebelahnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu.

"Yaa, ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya ?"

"Aku belum makan selama dua hari, dan dahagaku kering tuan, bisakah memberikan sedikit makanan untukku ?"

Lama Chanyeok terdiam, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Hal itu tentu membuat sosok tadi menelan pil kekecewaan dan bersedih, namun tak lama kemudian akhirnya Chanyeol datang kembali dengan dua paper bag dikedua tangannya.

"Makanlah, aku tau mungkin ini tidak cukup tapi mungkin ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa lapar mu nek. Ah dan aku membeli syal, aku rasa udara cukup dingin akhir-akhir ini. Ini ada sedikit uang yang aku punya, maaf aku belum menukarnya kembali, hanya ini yang tersisa semoga membantu nek." Chanyeol akhirnya menyerahkan semua yang ada di kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum dengan tulus melihat nenek tadi melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"Kau terlalu baik tuan, tapi sepertinya kau sedang bersedih. Ada yang kau cari selama ini ? Janganlah menyerah, every second is a new chance. Gapailah kesempatan itu."

"Woah.. apa semuanya tergambar dengan jelas nek ? Haha, terima kasih. Yaa terkadang aku memang ingin menyerah tapi semua yang aku korban kan akan sia - sia aja bila aku menyerah disini." Chanyeol mendengus diakhir kalimatnya.

"Mengapa tidak mencoba melempar koin - koin itu seperti yang lain tuan ? Apa kau tidak percaya mitos ?"

"Hm, aku bukan tipikal orang yang benar - benar mempercayai mitos, tapi tidak juga terlalu menolaknya. Karena terkadang hal - hal yang tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada bukan ? Jadi yaa, bisa dibilang mungkin aku sedikit respect tentang mitos nek. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku tidak memiliki koinnya dan aku sedang malas untuk menukar uangku, untuk membeli koin - koin itu nek."

"Bagitukah ? Aku memilikinya tuan, hanya ini yang aku punya. Jadi sebagai ganti atas kebaikan mu kau bisa menggunakan koin ini tuan, gapai apa yang selama ini kau cari. Percayalah there is way if you want to find it. Never give up."

"Tidak nek, bila memang itu yang tersisa simpanlah. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk hal - hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat." Chanyeol menolak dengan halus dan menyodorkan kembali koin tersebut.

"Aku akan merasa buruk bila kau menolaknya tuan, jadi ambilah. Semoga ini berguna. Setelah ini kau akan menemukan tujuanmu."

Dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergiaan nenek tadi dengan tatapan bingung, entah kenapa ia merasa ini aneh. Ia tidak bisa melawan apa yang nenek itu katakan, tubuhnya seolah membeku, hanya mampu mengedipkan kedua matanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba lempar koin ini.

 _Hana_

 _Dul_

 _Set_

Dan masuk dengan sempurna, Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya hal yang mudah baginya bila memang ingin kembali ke negera ini, akan tetapi untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan ia merasakan ada kebahagiaan lain yang merasuk kedalam hatinya. Chanyeol kembali menggambil ancang - ancang untuk melempar koinnya yang kedua,

 _'Aku Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang tidak terlalu mempercayai hal - hal yang berhubungan dengan mitos atau takhayul, tapi untuk kali ini aku akan mematahkan semua argumentasiku. Jadi bila kau memang benar - benar ada dan dapat mengabulkan setiap permintaan. Yang aku inginkan hanya satu, bawalah kembali Baekhyunku, kebahagiaanku, Neptunus kau adalah dewa. Jadi, berilah aku sedikit asa mu. Ijinkan aku untuk memeluknya kembali.'_

 _Hana_

 _Dul_

 _S_

 _Duk_

Tepat ketika ia akan melempar koinnya yang kedua, seseorang menyenggol bahunya, dan sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan koinnya. Chanyeol terus melangkah, mencoba mengejar koin yang menggelinding tadi, tidak menghiraukan orang - orang yang tanpa sengaja ia senggol.

Hingga akhirnya koin itu berhenti menggelinding, Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan memungutnya dari bawah. Tepat ketika tubuhnya menegak kembali, Chanyeol membeku dalam posisinya.

Sosok yang selama ini ia cari, sosok itu berada beberapa meter di depannya, sedang tersenyum dan melempar kedua koinnya secara bergiliran.

Chanyeol hanya diam mematung, menatap sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan tepat berada di depan matanya. Apa yang ia cari akhirnya ia temukan, seolah pencariannya tidak sia - sia selama ini. Cukup lama terdiam disana, akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari satu hal. Bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan sosok itu lagi.

Maka Chanyeol mulai berlari ketika sosok itu mulai menjauh dari air mancur. Di tengah langkah cepatnya, tanpa Chanyeol sadari koin yang tadi ia kejar telah masuk ke dalam kolam, dan seseorang sedang menatapnya sambil berkata "Kau akhirnya menemukannya tuan, jagalah dia. Jangan kau lepas lagi. Tapi meski terpisah jarak ribuan mil pun bila sang takdir menginginkan kalian untuk bersatu, tidak ada kekuatan apapun di dunia ini yang mampu menyalahinya."

Itu adalah sosok nenek tadi, yang menghilang begitu saja di tengah keramaian.

Chanyeol terus berlari, kakinya sudah terasa kebas dan mulai terasa nyeri akibat terlalu lama berjalan. Tapi sungguh ia tidak peduli, yang ia fikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu.

'Baekhyun'

'Byun Baekhyun'

'Baekhyun-ah'

'Baekhyun'

Chanyeol beberapa kali menarik orang yang salah, tapi ia tidak peduli sungguh bahkan bila perlu ia akan mencarinya hingga ujung eropa sekali pun. Tapi manusia punya batasan bukan, ia akhirnya berhenti berlari mengelilingi kawasan Trevi Fountain ini.

Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lutut, sedang nafasnya memburu pertanda bahwa ia berlari dengan sangat kencang. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, perpaduan antara lelah dan rasa sesal.

Benarkah kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

Tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol terduduk di jalanan. Tatapannya kosong, memandangi langit cerah yang bertolak belakang dengan kondisinya saat ini. Tepat disaat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, untuk memohon pada Sang Kuasa...

"C-Chanyeol.."

TBC

P.S : Anneyoung semuaaaaaaa, byunee balik lagi dengan sequel dari si Alea, sebenernya planning pertama itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah oneshoot saja tapi karena ada beberapa yang minta sequel emhh byunee jadi gak tega /eak/ semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan terima kasih untuk satu guest yang ngasih masukan kemaren, yaa semoga tidak ada typo lagi ya hahaha

P.S.S : Terima kasih buat uri dongsaeng Myungie yang bantu dalam pembuatan ff ini dari awal, dari kemaren ngotot gamau di sebut namanya but she's still my partner. Saranghae. ahh satu lagi kami berdua ( aku dan Myungie ) punya project baru yaitu collab ff dengan judul masih rahasia kkk tapi aku bawain sedikit cuplikannya : Untaian takdir yang terukir sejak jaman Yunani Kuno, membuat Baekhyun tak pernah lelah mengejar Kasper, lelaki tampan di sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya seorang dewa yunani tampan menemuinya, dan menawarkan sebuah perjanjian padanya. "Mengapa aku harus mengambil nyawamu, jika ada tubuhmu yang bisa kunimati?"

CHANBAEK X KASPER/Greek Mhytology/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/BoyxBoy

gimana? tunggu ff baruu kami /bow/

P.S.S.S : terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav dan follow ff ini dan gak lupa makasih banyak buat yang mau capek - capek buat review ff receh ini /ketchup satu-satu/ Buat eonnieku Hyurien92 nah aku kasih sekwelnya masih fresh dari panggangan kkkkk semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa /bow/

And last mind to review ?


End file.
